The Misadventures of Luna
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: There is never enough adventures for Luna or her friends from her life turning into a video to someone breaking the fourth wall like there is no tomorrow. What you want, you'll see here. Anything can happen. One-Shot Collection. Sequel to Luna... Sort of... DONE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Luna One Shot Collection  
One Shot Number: 1  
One Shot Rating: T  
Prompt: The reactions of Ash and the others (memory shifted by Reshiram and Luna) as they tell the people who know Luna that Luna sacrificed herself when Reshiram was going 'out of control' and could calm the Pokémon because of that, her body slowly vanishing because she had used up all her power.  
One Shot Genres: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family/Friendship  
Warnings: Memory Alteration, Cursing, Depression, Triggers**

 **Current: Followers: 0, Favs: 0, Reviews: 0,** **Communities** **: 0, Views: 0**

 **Other: The memories of them all are changed from what happened originally in Chapter 55. They don't remember her and Reshiram merging once more, thinking that she died to give her soul and power to calm Reshiram before anything could happen. There will also be different Time Skips for some of the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this One Shot.**

 **The Song "I'll Always Remember You" is not mine what so ever! It is sung by Kirsten Price.**

 **MAKE SURE TO PLAY IT ALL THROUGHOUT READING THIS!**

 **Beta: N/A**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 ** _'Why?'_** Pokémon Thinking

* * *

 **One Shot**

 **Coping**

* * *

 _I'll always remember you  
Carry your dreams  
Until they come true  
Each breath that I take  
Each moment away  
I'll always remember you_

* * *

 **Place: Professor Juniper's Laboratory, North Side of Nuvema Town,** **Southeastern Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: One Week**

"First, here is your very own Pokédex." Professor Aurea Juniper, one of the few female Pokémon Professors and resident Pokémon Professor of the Unova Region, smiled as she handed over the Pokédex. "It will give you information on the Pokémon you encounter during your journey and record it in its database." She watched as the new Trainer pointed it at his new Pokémon partner.

Another Trainer had come, a young male with big hopes and dreams to becoming a Gym Leader, either a Grass Type or a Bug Type to be exact. He was still unsure on which one he wanted to do. She was sure he would be able to connect with Cilan and/or Burgh and so she told him that. She gave the smaller green-haired boy a smile. "I am sure you will be able to reach your dream some day!"

Purple eyes widen, filling with so some blinding hope. "You really think so, Professor?"

"Yes," she repeated before turning to the small table her assistant brought out whenever there was a new Trainer coming for their first Pokémon and held a small yellow box with five of the same red and white balls in her hands. "Here are the Poké Balls that every Trainer gets at the beginning of their journey." Handing them over, the boy held them like they were jewels, placing them gently in his bag.

"Wo..."

"You can carry up to five more Pokémon with these, including your partner, Snivy. Speaking of that, here is Snivy's Poké Ball." She handed him a sixth Poké Ball. "Take good care of it!"

"I will!" He called back Snivy, placing it with the other Poké Balls.

She and her assistant, John, waved to the new Trainer. "All right, have a good adventure. If you need anything, just call!" She called out, watching the boy leave through the sliding glass doors.

It wouldn't be just an hour later, just after it turned one in the afternoon when her Papa and Ash with his friends (she wondered where Luna and her ever loyal Lucario was) all looking at them with sad and depressed looks. Cilan looked so lost. Iris's eyes were red and puffy. Ash didn't have that energetic smile he always had. Papa's face looked like he had seen someone die.

"Papa, what's wrong?" She asked, frowning as she sat down her notepad on a nearby table. "Where is Luna?"

"Honey," Papa began, "we need to talk." He lead her over to some seating by the hand, making sure everyone had a seat and so began the sad story of a girl who sacrificed herself to save everyone just to calm a legend.

Oh...

 _Oh._

* * *

 _Everywhere I walk, I see your shadow  
And when I close my eyes, I see your face  
Every song I sing, I hear your melody  
Because not a moment that goes by  
And you're not on my mind_

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Pinwheel Forest, Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge, Southeastern Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: Two Weeks**

She cried.

She cried and cried and cried some more.

Even then she couldn't stop the floodgates from breaking.

This was fair. (Life was never fair; her father had told her many times. Life was just life.)

Why did it have to be _her_?

Her rival! Her friend! Her interest...

Luna...

Emboar came out of his Poké ball when felt such a distress from his Trainer, appearing in front of the weeping Human. She was curled up, her head against her knees, arms wrapped around; her back arched, shoulders slumped forward, against one of the many large trees of Pinwheel Forest. He did not know what could have cause for such emotions to come from his Trainer but he did the best he could to console her, holding her against his body as she gripped his fur. Minccino and Escavalier moments later, both able to feel the intense emotions of the Human girl.

Bianca continued to cry as her Pokémon did their best to dry those tears.

She still teared up at night for days. Weeks.

They did their best.

She was their Trainer and they would do what they could.

They never did find out what made her that way in the end.

Emboar could take a good guess. (He had seen the picture the girl held at night close to her.)

* * *

 _You will always be my hero  
Never scared, braver than us all  
Guiding light for me to follow  
Always showing me the way  
Right beside me everyday_

* * *

 **Place: Third Bedroom, Above Striaton Café/City Gym, Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: One Month**

Inside the third bedroom above the Striation Café/City Gym laid a boy with green hair on a normal looking bed filled with different shades of green pillows and bed sheets inside the corner a room with pale mint colored walls and a plush green carpet on top of a hardwood floor. The curtains were closed over the window and plunged the room into darkness. The only light was the blinking glow from the digital clock that sat on the bedside table with a lamp and a picture of two girls and two boys beside it. In the picture, one was smiling with joy, another a mischievous smile while the last two were glancing away from each other, blushes dusting both cheeks.

This picture was from a happier time.

Cilan opened her eyes slightly, staring at the picture of him smiling with his friend. The picture of just the four of them, well, them and all their Pokémon, just before they left for the Unova League taken by Cynthia. They wanted a memento to remember from a time where they were all traveling together, laughing and grinning with no worry of tomorrow. Beside it was another picture, taken by Iris when neither Luna nor himself had been looking, having a fun time while watching the fireworks.

She was a beauty just like the moon. Just as her name said.

Why did she have to die?

Where was _Luna?_

Did she die?

She did. She did... She did. She did. She did. She did. She did. No. Wait.

What happened?

He couldn't remember exactly what did transpired on that day. None of them did. They weren't talking. He didn't need to.

He didn't want to.

Luna.

 _Luna..._

Oh, Luna...

Where was she now? She wasn't there with him like he wanted. He was for sure she would have been there, here, by his side, with enough time for each of their feelings to come forth and confess to each other. (There was no time.) He wanted to adventure with her some more, go to the other Regions. Catch Pokémon. Go to the beach. He had heard of the Alolan Region beaches were amazing. (He wanted to see her in a cute swimsuit - though he would not let other men just ogle her - and to rub sunscreen on her back just like in those movies and manga...) Meet and battle Trainers. Grow closer. (Maybe marry in the future...) Try to get their personal dreams to come true.

It can't happen.

None...

Not at all.

Blank, puffy green eyes turned (he had no more tears to shed) and closed as the head was faced away and soon fell asleep.

 _Luna..._ Dearest Luna... Luna...

 _Luna._

He never saw his door open and his worried brothers come in to check on him for the second time that day.

* * *

 _I'll always remember you  
Carry your dreams  
Until they come true  
Each breath that I take  
Each moment away  
I'll always remember you_

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: Two and A Half Weeks**

Trip leaned against the outside wall of a building near the center of the city, his right leg up with the palm of his shoe pressed against the wall. He stared at the teal-colored digital camera in his hand, the other resting in his orange jacket's pocket, flipping through image after image that he took illustrating his journey and all the adventures he had gone on.

The Pokémon he saw. The ones he had caught. The ones who he battled against, either winning or losing.

The Trainers he came across.

The battles he had.

Everything.

Everyone.

Flipping through them at a quicker paste until he stilled when he saw the first few he had taken back from the start. Eyes narrowed, a scowl appeared when he went to the menu of the digital camera, going to the delete option.

He tsked. "Idiot." He told the first picture he held of that white-haired woman and her annoying Lucario. As his figure stopped short on the word 'delete' when he went forward to press it, he sighed then, closing the menu, and leaving the picture alone. Turning off his camera, he leaned off the building and went on his way, mood turning more sour than before.

"Idiot..." He grumbled again, stuffing both hands now in his pockets.

Idiot.

* * *

 _Oh oh yeah, I remember  
Hey yes yes, I remember_

* * *

 **Place: Ash's Room, Second Floor of the Ketchum Household, Somewhere in Pallet Town, North of Viridian City, South of Cinnabar Island, Western Kanto Region**

 **Time Skip: Two Months**

He would not cry over her death.

He would smile.

Just as she always did.

He would smile in her memory and make sure to always remember both good and bad.

He would remember her in his heart.

Just as he knew she'd do if it was the same way around.

Ash looked out the window with Pikachu on his lap, both sitting on the bed. He grinned when he saw the crescent moon, lit up in the night sky as stars of all sizes twinkled in and out of focus.

"Good night, Pikachu!" He said, getting under the blankets with his friend. The Mouse Pokémon responded back as he snuggled next to his Human. Ash looked back out the window one more time before muttering, "G'night, Luna." His eyes drooped slowly before he was swept into dreamland, a small smile on his face.

* * *

 _Oh, for the sacrifice you made  
And all the gifts you gave_

* * *

 **Place: Inside the Elder's Home, Center of The Village of Dragons, East of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: Three Weeks**

They had fun going to those different islands (it felt like something was missing) though sad when they had to say good-bye but each of them knew their time together would end one day.

That was one week ago.

Three weeks after _that_ happened.

Iris decided (with Axew's full support) that they would travel the Village of Dragons and stay for a couple of weeks before she would head to Johto like planned. She wanted to express on what happened to her family and friends, the whole village, actually, and show how far she had come since that visit about two months or so ago.

She began her tale to the Elder inside the woman's house, with a few of the villagers and even Drayden (he had been there when she had arrived earlier that morning) there to hear her out. She got to the part of seeing Reshiram, it looked like just as the statue outside in the center of town, when she stopped when they asked about Luna. (She had already told them about Ash and Cilan and how they went off to explore after they said good-bye.)

She hadn't wanted to tell of this part...

The Elder saw to the others inside the room to leave to it was just her and Drayden. Brown eyes, shadowed by her bangs, looked away from wise and curious purple eyes to frowning and all-knowing yellow eyes aimed at her.

The male Dragon Master walked up to her, kneeling to come to eye level with the tanned girl. "Child, can you tell us what happened?" Drayden asked, a hand on her shoulder as the other was on her chin, moving so they could see her face. Tears began to stream from her eyes as she jumped onto the older man, arms around his neck, as she gripped onto the back of his shit.

She began to babble between cries.

The Elder closed her eyes as her blood ran cold.

Drayden eyes were blank.

They didn't want to believe it.

There was no other way to explain it, though.

(If only they knew they were deluding themselves.) They could tell that something wasn't right but they did not think of it, pushing it to the back of their thoughts (it was forgotten without delay because of the power that washed from Iris to them that made them see the 'truth'). They just wanted to comfort the young girl who mourned for the lost a dear friend.

* * *

 _I'll always remember you  
Carry your dreams  
Until they come true  
Each breath that I take  
Each moment away  
I'll always remember you... you... you_

* * *

 **Place: Living Room, Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, East Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: Two Weeks**

"Yes... Yes, I understand... Thank you for telling me... Yes... I know... Good-bye..." Cynthia closed the phone with a snap, it resounding louder than she thought throughout the room, as the phone call ended. Letting out a sigh, she walked to the white trimmed French door that lead out to the baloney. Pressing her hand against the glass, she opened it silently, her trusted longtime friend and butler had left the room, knowing she would want some time alone.

Going to the edge she gripped the railing, sighing deeply and tiredly. Blue eyes stared outward at the assortment of shades, a blend of reds, oranges and yellows haze that laid over the moving ocean, reflecting on the constant ebb of every wave. It was setting in the East. The waves held a tint of vermilion, with underlying streaks of different hues of blue that clash together. She felt a warm sensation beaming on her face of the radiant light loomed on the water's horizon line. A wave of calmness flew over her as the wind whispered things in her ear while it played with her long hair as if it was telling its deepest, darkest secrets to her. In the distance, she noted of Pokémon both in the sky and sea under the orange tinted golden sunlight before them, rippling on the ocean.

She let out a small smile as fond memories danced over her vision.

It was better to remember the good more than the bad.

Soon enough the shining sun had disappeared underneath the sea line, stars peeking out from under the black, night sky.

She would wait another day to greet her, waiting for another sunset. She would greet it just as she would as a friend; saying good night as just the same.

"Good night, dearest Luna."

* * *

 _I'll always remember you  
I'll carry your dreams  
Until they come true_

* * *

 **Place: Flower Field/Clearing, Near A Mysterious Village, Small Enclosed Island, Off the Coast of Southern Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: Around the Same Time When Chapter 55 Took Place**

They had both been playing in the flowers near the village, happily with the other Humans and Pokémon native to their little nick of a home back in the village. They had not moved, knowing that everything would be fine, even after what has happened with them all those months ago. She watched Ridely chuckle when a few Pokémon began to play tag. Meloetta would have joined in if it was not for the flower crown they were currently making. They had been making them, a few and new one whenever the old one wilted away. They wanted to give one to Luna when she and all her Pokémon friends came to visit.

She had promised, after all. Luna wasn't one to take back such promises.

It was only a matter of time, though.

Meloetta could feel it in their bones but then there was a sudden feeling inside their heart. They did not know how they felt this way but somehow, they why.

 **"Luna..."** Meloetta muttered, frowning a bit. Setting down the flower crown they had been working on, the Mystical Pokémon felt it again, stronger than before, something inside their heart tightening. They clasped their hands against their chest, floating down to sit on their knees. **"It hurts..."** It gasped, eyes widening.

It couldn't have happened...

It did...

 **"No!"** Tears began to trickle down their cheeks. There was no way to put it. They didn't think it would happen so soon or even at all. But it did.

"Meloetta?" Ridely questioned, seeing his friend crying and clenching the unfinished flower crown, walking over to the Pokémon. "What is wrong?" He kneeled beside it, picking it up. He could not explain it now was the Pokémon going to stop anytime soon. So, he held Meloetta close as to only give them comfort in the only way he could think of.

 ** _'Why?! Why did this have to happen?! It is not fair!'_** Meloetta continued to cry, wails of hurt and despair for the one so different from Humans and Pokémon.

It was the only think it could do.

If only to ease the pain of losing such a friend.

* * *

 _Each breath that I take  
Each moment away_

* * *

 **Place: Port, East Outskirts of Virbank City, North of Pokéstar Studios, Southwestern Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: Three Weeks**

They were planning on going to Johto about a week ago, but decided to wait for a little bit and challenge a few of the Gyms Ash and Luna had done, seeing if they were any challenge for himself and Lucario. They made their way to the next Gym, the nearest being Virbank City Gym where he was for sure going to get the Toxic Badge, by boat arriving just moments again.

Cameron grinned as he pumped his fist in the air, his partner mimicking him, and exclaimed, "Let's do this!"

 **"Yeah,"** Lucario agreed, giving his Trainer an eye smile.

As they made a beeline to where the Gym was (thanks to some nice citizen telling them where it was), the new Xtransceiver given to him by his Mom (he had gone home after losing the Unova League and when the closing ceremonies ended to spend some time with his mother and younger sister) began to buzz.

Lucario saw a cafe nearby and so they decided to stop there to grab something to eat before heading out. They can talk to whoever is calling there. He ordered some sweets for the both of them quickly before tapping the 'call accept' button and swiped. Professor Juniper showed up on screen, waving as she greeted hello. He gave her a grin, waving to her. "Hey, Professor Juniper, how's it hangin?"

"I... Everything is fine, Cameron..." She said, eyes glancing to the side. "I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"There's something Ash was to tell you."

Cameron grew a bit excited when hearing Ash wanted to talk. He hadn't heard from him or any of the others since the Unova League (which kind of made him sad but he knew the others had lived and adventures to be on, just like himself, they'd all talk eventually). "Hey Ash, it's good to see you again!" He grinned when he saw the boy walk onto the screen that turned into a frown when he saw the look Ash had. "Ash?" He called out, wondering what was happening.

"Cameron... It's about Luna."

He didn't feel so hungry after that...

Lucario wasn't feeling up to battle either...

* * *

 _I'll always remember  
Always remember_

* * *

 **Place: Unknown, Unova Region**

 **Time Skip: 1 Year**

"Are we close?" A female asked.

"We are. It's just past there." The male of the group answered.

"Do you have your flowers?" The other female asked.

"I do." In one of the female's hands were a mixture of Cyclamen and Azalea.

"I don't..."

"Then you and I can share. I am sure that's what she'd say," The male said to his sister on the right, sharing a smile. In his hands were a bouquet of flowers- Stocks, red Roses, a few Lily of the Valleys, and a mixture of red and pink Carnations.

The weather was fine, a faint breeze allowed the temperature to be bearable. A male with green hair walked into the forest, shortly followed by two females, one with pink hair while the other had yellow hair. All of them wore tan cloaks. Almost an hour went by, walking past flowers of many colors, and all the trees were as green as ever. As they walked deeper through the trees, they could hear the sounds of many Pokémon living their own lives, completely oblivious of the humans' presence. Some were flying from one tree to another, others scurried across the grassy terrain. Sometimes a furtive silhouette could be seen crossing the path quickly and disappear under a bush; the forest was as living as ever.

The trio followed the path deeper and deeper until they reached a small clearing. It could be shown that it was man made. In the middle of that clearing was an erected stone. Flowers surrounded it, vines growing on the stone. There was no name on the grave marker, just a simple shape of a feather carved into the stone. The man he wore a small smile that strained a bit when he remembered who the marker was for.

Taking off his hood showed a hatless N with his two sisters, Anthea and Concordia, who stood behind him.

"I am sorry for making you wait, Luna," N muttered and stepped forward. He knelt in front of the stone and put the flowers on the grass in front of the empty grave. The other two followed his move. He had made this 'grave' just weeks after she had used her life to saved them all. He could not believe it but with time be had begun to heal. He still loved the girl and would most likely never love another as he loved Luna but he would never forget her.

He couldn't believe that it had been a year since then.

They stayed there until later into the afternoon.

"N, we need to get back," Anthea said.

N sighed. "I'll catch up with you two in a bit."

They both shared a knowing look but otherwise said nothing but their goodbyes and hoped that he'd come back safely. He waved to them, watching them leave before turning to look back at the grave marker. He talked about many things.

He wished she was there with him.

He knew that couldn't happen.

He hoped she was well.

It was later into the evening, the sun setting not long ago when he stood. "I'll see you soon Luna. I love you." He turned and pulled his hood over again, walking away from the grave as she ran to get home to the others.

He would come again next year.

* * *

 _I'll always remember you_

* * *

 **Flower Meanings - The ones underlined are the meanings I chose.**

 **Cyclamen - Resignation and Good-bye  
Azalea - Take Care of Yourself for Me, Temperance, Fragile Passion, Chinese Symbol of Womanhood  
Stock - Bonds of Affection, Promptness, You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me  
Rose (red) - Love, I Love You  
Lily of the Valley - Sweetness, Tears of the Virgin Mary, Return to Happiness, Humility, You've Made My Life Complete  
Carnation (red) - My Heart Aches For You, Admiration  
Carnation (pink) - I'll Never Forget You**

 **Author's Note: So. Many. Feels! -cries- So many tears... Wahhhhhhhhhhh! -grabs a tissue and tries to dry tears then blow nose-**

 **Okay, so, this was done at random so there really isn't a way for them to be read in any order but I finally got this done! It was more of a pain and headache inducing (not surprisingly N's segment was the most difficult to figure out then write...)** **than I thought it'd be but I got it done and it will be that way unless I say otherwise! NHEY!**

 **Now, here are some things that will be taking place. The length of each One Shot will vary - some will be long (even might be over 20k) or really short (maybe under 1k or a couple of thousands of words) or just the normal length (which seemed to be 5k - 7k) so it'll just really depend on what I have in mind and all that shit. Also, please NOTE THAT this will NOT be a weekly thing as it'll take more time to do each One Shot and I do want them to be the best they can be though I'll try to have them at least out every 2 to 3 weeks at best, if not then I'll say it during the Author Note. I am also planning my next project, which will hopefully be up in a month or two, so there is that to be looking forward to! There will be no Beta for this collection as I don't want to have one around at this current time so when I do get one, I'll be sure to say something. I know that a few of you have expressed in being the Beta of the main story line to Luna.**

 **Another thing, I'll have down three random choices (unless it's one that I really want to do) from the bucket list for you to vote on. Each One Shot has a number! Seriously, it'll be totally at random with one of those number chooser generator things.**

 **1\. Cilan and N and Luna in the same room together and there will be fluff and fighting will be ensured.**

 **2\. Luna somehow meet people from other books/anime by accident. You can either choose from Orochimaru from Naruto, Wendy from Fairy Tail, Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter, or the Cullen Family from Twilight.**

 **3\. When Luna first learned of cuss words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Luna One Shot Collection  
One Shot Number: 2  
One Shot Rating: T  
Prompt: ****When Luna first learned of cuss words.** **  
One Shot Genres: Adventure and Humor  
Warnings: New Look!, Curse Word, and Stuff...**

 **Current: Followers: 8, Favs: 9, Reviews: 11,** **Communities: 9,** **Views: 100**

 **Other: Innocent Luna? I am unsure... Though Luna does look different.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this One Shot.**

 **Beta: N/A**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 ** _'Why?'_** Pokémon Thinking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Now, now. No need to cry... anymore. Here -hands you new One Shot- have some laughs.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- Yup. Different in a good way. I am glad. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Please Work- I don't mind at all and I'll be sure to make everyone laugh! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- Hello to you as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Hello- Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- If Number 2 wins, then I am sure it'll be wonderful. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- Wo... Okay... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- It's not all that bad. People cope in different ways and that One Shot was just a way of showing that. I hopefully did it in character to the characters I chose.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Hun, I'm sorry for makin' you cry...** **-hands you the tissue box while patting you on the back- There. That should make you feel better along with this new One Shot. It's much lighter and full of laughs especially with the One-Shot that won.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **tigergirl1723- At first it did sound weird but not anymore. You'll get used to it... I'll try to make sure Luna causes mass confusion (she would have anyway) but I'm not gonna have her meet all the people in a single One Shot. I have a plan (unless someone gives an idea when what they want Luna to do or what happens during that meeting) for each one though I am sure you'll love 'em anyway.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **AWPlays- Here, have a tissue. It should help. -hands you the tissue box- I advise taking the whole box. Now, who's reaction did you think I did best? -super serious face- It's fine you missed the last chapter. It happens all the time. Tell me what you liked about it, though, please. I'll see your vote, as you are the first to vote and review, will be the start of it all. Heh. Hey, what will be new in 2017 for you? Bye bye.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

 **The Forbidden Word**

* * *

 **Place:** **Luna's Home, Central Part of the Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

My home had changed.

It was no longer the one-floor cabin-like house (well, it was still one story but that was beside the point) but it was much bigger than before just as I was. The changes were slow but it was still done. Change was good.

Change was bound to happen.

The world was ever changing, after all.

The cabin, wood in a colonial style with a more modern twist this time around covered all of the exterior with a dark brown roof, had a quaint atmosphere with a small yard resembling a meadow filled with a variety of colorful flowers. Some were there before others were brought by visitors who wanted to leave a little piece of remembrance behind. They were as bright as ever. A bunch of flowers had been decorated around the house over the year from different Grass Type Pokémon that came to visit. One could see vines growing along the house, wrapping along both left and right. On the left side of the house was another window, larger this time as a beautiful cherry blossom was in full bloom in the spring time that overlooked into the bedroom. A cobbled stone pathway cut through the flower field lead up to the pale blue front door. There was a window on either side of the door, curtains drawn.

Going into the home, one was entered to show a large room with the small color of light blue going throughout the house as it was, more or less, split into three parts, the kitchen adjacent to the dining room and a living room. There were two doors, one leading to the only bedroom and the other lead to a small bathroom near the kitchen. In the small bathroom was fixed with a sink, a toilet, and a shower/bathtub as well as a linen closet filled with different cleaning supplies, towels, and assortment of other things. A decorative round mirror was hung above the sink; a hanger with a towel was above the light switch.

On the right side of the large room were the kitchen and dining room. The kitchen looked like one that was a typical house with a fridge, stove, microwave, and sink with an empty dish rack over an orange and white striped towel. It had gray gradient counters with tan cabinets filled with bowls, plants, and other dishes above while the lower cabinets had cleaning supplies and other random stuff. The drawers were filled with eating utensils and other cooking supplies. The black and white tiled floors lead to the hardwood floors of the dining room and living room. Within the dining room was a square table with four chairs located near the curtain-covered window. Near the right of it, a stand with a glass cover held more farmed pictures and another plant. A painting of the forest was hanged above it. On the square table was a basket of fruit, mostly apples for those who visit to munch on, while a lamp hung above the table.

On the left side of the room was the living room, was a single couch that was against the wall with an oak coffee table (a small empty vase is located in the middle of it) in front of the couch. On the couch, there was a kitten pillow and a large round pillow with a small black and mint green zig-zag patterned throw pillow in front of it. On the right side of the couch, in the corner was a tall floor lamp with a house plant in front of it. On the left side of the couch was another seat, smaller, with a small table on the left side of it. On the other side of the wall was a stand filled with DVDs with a television and a bookcase filled with books near the bottom while pictures and other nicknacks were scattered on the top. A round sky blue carpet was located underneath the coffee table and part of the couch. On the other side of the bookcase was the door that lead to the bedroom.

Into the bedroom, it had fluffy tan carpeted floors and soft cream colored walls with a canopy bed with a metal frame in the far right corner by a rectangular window. The pillow filled bed was loosely draped with a light fabric colored gray that could be closed when wanted. At the end of the bed was a clothes bin filled with dirty clothes and a small end bench to sit on with storage as a bonus. On the right side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp placed on it and a clock. Next to the nightstand was a tall, thin light blue dresser that had some books stacked on top with a full-length mirror leaning against the wall on the left of it. On the window still were pictures of my times when I was younger with my family and friends of my adventures until recent when I had... come back.

On the left side of the room was two book cases, one filled to the brim with books and another filled with different trinkets and items of all kinds. One of them was an old child's doll. In the corner near the bookcase was a nice reading chair with another floor lamp and a plush plant that gave a breath of fresh air with the vibrant green color it held. Behind the closed door were a line of hooks, two of them used by two different colored messengered backs, my old one from my Trainer days to the new one I got recently because of its green color reminded me of the two of _them_.

I could see my reflection in the mirror.

Just as the world had changed so I had. My skin was paler and I was taller than before as well. I now had shoulder-length white hair with a light-blue tint near the top of her head and her eyes were more narrowed but the same color as before. I gave a soft giggle when I saw my wing-like adornments flutter a bit in happiness, looking up from the book that was placed in my lap. My body was covered by a sleeveless light blue-gray dress with a white trim under an air superiority blue colored vest. On each arm was a gray middle finger loop fingerless gloves with white trim as well. My curled legs had on dark grey-blue thigh-high stockings that neared the hem of my skirt. There was supposed to be a pair of new near knee-length gray high-heel boots that were stationed near to the front door.

The outfit I had picked up just a few weeks ago after my sudden growth spurts made me grow out of the other clothes I had. So a shopping trip was in order (as well as to gather new things to fill up my home). Lucario had wanted to go but I made Sawsbuck tell him differently. The Aura Pokemon would not laugh at me this time! So with a look at him, he asked for Lucario to stay behind and have a mock battle with Serperior by 'request'. Espeon came with me instead, interested in what I wanted to pick out. (Lucario didn't help with the promise that he made the Sun Pokemon to watch over me... He has been... protective, to say the least, since I had come back).

The said purple Pokemon was laying with me on the reading chair along with Vulpix. They had wanted to spend some girl time with me. So I had read to them until the began to snooze so I stopped and looked around my bedroom. Though they awoke to my giggling, both heads slowly moving upward to see what I was giggling over. I waved at them that it was nothing.

 **"Are you sure?"** Espeon asked, tilting her head. Vulpix agreed, the curls on the top of her head bouncing with each bob of her head.

"I am sure you too," I said, smiling as I closed my book. I had stopped reading aloud when they had fallen asleep.

 **"..."** Vulpix placed a paw on the book, a question in her eyes.

"You two were both sound asleep that I finished reading the book... Sorry..." I added when I saw the Fire Type pout. Espeon gave an annoyed sigh. She had really liked listening to that story. I decided to make it up to them when both Pokemon were a bit sad about the story. "Ney, how about another story from when I first lived here?"

 **"Really?"**

Vulpix perked up, ears standing straight up.

"Yes. Now, it was about two to threes years when this memory happened."

* * *

 _ **Years Ago...**_

* * *

 _ **Place: Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**_

 _ **"Why do we have to keep doing this?"** Lady Ninetails sighed, all nine tails swaying with her annoyance._

 _Timber glanced at the smaller Pokemon. **"Sawsbuck wanted us to patrol and that is what we shall do. There has been an increase of Human sightings near here and that is not good. You know that, Ninetails."**_

 ** _"How many have there been?"_**

 ** _"Enough to make even Sawsbuck worried."_**

 _Something rare came out of Lady Ninetails mouth, **"Fuck..."**_

 _Fuck?_

 _What is fuck?_

 _ **"Indeed,"** Timber agreed, face grim. **"Let us go. We will need to begin patrolling soon."** They walked passed the area where I hid. I was somewhat surprised that had yet to notice me. That training in stealth must be working better than I thought._

 ** _"Okay."_**

* * *

 _ **Place:** **Clearing, Central Part of the Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**_

 _I was having dinner with Riolu and Sawsbuck. It was slowly becoming a weekly ritual to do with just the three of us. Riolu would come over every other day, bringing apples with him. He loved that fruit very much after I had introduced the fruits, berries, and vegetables of the forest. He did not like the pineapples or the carrots, avoiding them like a plague. Good thing I made sure Sawsbuck to not bright carrots for tonight's dinner. We sat around each other on a blanket I had swiped from a pair of Trainers traveling nearby when they weren't looking. (How did you think I got most of my stuff?) Sawsbuck was never happy whenever he found out that I stole things from unsuspecting Humans. It was a good lesson for them learn._

 _Watch over your stuff or else it might end up vanishing when you least expect it._

 _Anyway, back to the dinner. We were in the middle of eating when I asked,_ _"Sawsbuck, what is 'fuck'?" I made sure to have an innocent tone. One could never be too sure._

 _Sawsucks stopped chewing, eyes widening, and spewed out his food to the side in shock. **"Where do you hear that?!"** He croaked out after a small coughing fit._

 _Riolu was blinking owlishly, mouth open a bit. **"Wh..."** He was surprised to hear that vulgar language from my own mouth. Little did he know he would be hearing that particular word whenever a certain girl got too angry._

 _"I heard it from Lady Ninetails when she was talking to Lord Timber about patrols earlier this morning. She did not seem very happy about that." I explained before taking a few bites. My stomach wouldn't feed itself, after all._

 _ **"I see..."** He muttered, eyes narrowing. He stood, taking a deep breath with a soft smile in my direction. **"Luna, it is not becoming of a young lady to say such words. If I hear that word coming from your mouth again your mouth will be washed out with soap, I promise you that. Understood?"** That smile became threatening. Sawbucks never went back on his promises. _

_"Yes, sir!" I promised immediately._

 _Didn't he know when you don't want a child to do something they'll only want to do it more?!_

 _"Good girl." He gave me a nuzzle before walking away._

 ** _"Where are you going?"_**

 _He looked over his shoulder, eyes boring into Riolu's. **"I just have to take care of some things. You continue eating, I am sure I won't be long."** He vanished into the forest._

 _Red eyes locked with mine. **"He scares me sometimes."**_

 _I giggled and went back to eating._

 _Nobody questioned the screams that night or the pleasant look Sawbuck had the next morning (he never did come back to dinner...) or how Lady Ninetails or Lord Timber would not show themselves around me for the next few weeks._

* * *

 **Present...**

* * *

 **Place:** **Luna's Home, Central Part of the Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

 **"Really?"** Espeon giggled. I nodded. **"Did you ever find out what Sawsbuck did to them?"**

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "I don't intend to find out either. The looks that Timber and Lady Ninetails gives whenever someone asks about that night is enough for me."

 **"Oh..."** Espeon didn't look all that interested in knowing. She knew from first hand that the most calm tended to be the most frightening when angered.

There was a look in Vulpix's eyes. She would find out one way or another. I sweatdrop. Hopefully, she did nothing and everything would lay where it has been... (She did ask Sawsbuck after she had left the house when no one was around. She felt much better to know what he did do. It made the Garidun of the Forest a little less scary than before.)

* * *

 **Author's Note: I decided to have it as a flashback this time around. I thought it'd go along with what I wanted to add in the beginning. (Sorry for the long descriptions... But do you like Luna's home?) I also wanted to describe Luna's home. Well, there you go. Also, do you like Luna new look? Well, I drew a picture of her new look (two versions that are really similar to each other) and want all of you to see it! Sorry that it took longer than I thought. I actually had writer's block with this one, hopefully, it won't be as bad as the next One-Shot!**

 **Link:** **art/New-Look-Luna-657741548**

 **1\. Want to know what really happened with Luna while she** **was inside the Light Stone and after she came back alive?**

 **2\. People reacting to Luna's age when she tells them about it.**

 **3\. Luna in a Fairy Tale. Which one? Who should star in each role?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Luna One Shot Collection  
One Shot Number: 3  
One Shot Rating: T  
Prompt: Want to know what really happened with Luna while she was inside the Light Stone and after she came back alive?**  
 **One Shot Genres: Mystery, Comfort, Family/Friendship  
** **Warnings: Confusion?**

 **Current: Followers: 10, Favs: 11, Reviews: 19,** **Communities: 9,** **Views: 251**

 **Other: Confusion maybe... I know I was a bit confused after the first read though but after a few more times it made sense. I think. You'll have to read it to be sure...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this One Shot.**

 **Beta: N/A**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **sn- Hi! Okay, I'll add your vote to the others. It was nice to see you again. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- If that one wins then you will see Luna come back to life! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yeah, really funny. I'll be sure to add your votes.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- It had a power where Ash and everyone else who saw what happen change what they saw to Luna sacrificing herself in that particular One Shot. It's to protect Reshiram and Luna and all the other Legendary Pokémon. I have it where they all have a Human form in a way. It's a power that Arcus had placed upon them to blend in more when needed. Arcus also made sure to protect them and so the memory alteration is what happened. It was passed onto others to make it where they would believe it as well after being told by the ones who saw the 'truth'. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Sn- I shall have you vote with the others, my good chum. Now, with the whole Luna going to another Region, look in the Author's Note down below. That is all I shall say on the matter. Have a good day...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **AWPlays- Yeah... -gives you a bland look- Innocent child... A new look for a new part in her life.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- Okay then. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- I shall place your vote with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

 **Changes Inside and Out**

* * *

 **Place: Inside The Light Stone**

 _How long?_

 _ **Two months has passed on the outside world...**_

 _How much longer until this is complete?_

 _ **Another month in Human time...**_

 _Did you know this would happen after we separated?_

 _ **...**_

No answer. Just as before. They did not want to tell me. I would know soon enough. They knew. I knew.

Soon.

* * *

Ouch.

They said it would hurt at times. But still, I wish they could explain it to me ahead of time, more often and not. It hurt but it was a necessary hurt that could be ignored. We were combining, soon there would be no more we, just I. No more Reshriam and Luna. Just myself. It wouldn't be able to happen again. It was just a one time deal. Maybe in another reality, it could happen more than once. But no more. The Orginal One would not all it and I would not want to either.

It felt empty without the other. (It still hurt without our Yin at times but that had become just a small ache that happened in few and between many years.)

We both agreed to that.

Ouch...

Soon...

* * *

Memories were something that one should hold dear. One could never know when they would lose them.

* * *

 _Twin brothers, both the sons of the_ _King of the People of the Vale that lived one thousand years ago in Kingdom of the Vale. They started a war with each other. One sided with Truth; the other sided with Ideals. The war devastated the kingdom; the Dragon Force energy that was enriched their kingdom became destructive and chaotic, causing the land to wither and die._

 _Reshiram sided with the older brother._

 _Zekrom sided with the younger brother._

 _Both could not defeat the other. No side was right._

 _I wanted it all to end but I was Truth; by other half was Ideals. This couldn't be stopped._

 _It had to be!_

* * *

They might never come back.

I was lucky.

* * *

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _A giggle. "I am you. You made me."_

 _ **"I did?"**_

 _"We are together now. I am here. You don't need to be alone. I'll be sure to never leave you."_

 ** _"I don't? I really don't anymore?"_**

 _"No, you don't. You won't. Nothing will hurt you anymore if I have anything to say about it!_ _"_

 _They chuckled._ ** _"Thank you..."_**

* * *

Others were not.

* * *

 _When a person appears who is searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart._ _And if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass on the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare it fangs against the hero's enemies._ _From that point on, Reshiram will treat the hero with kindness, as a parent would treat a child._ _But although the person called the hero will be able to attain great riches and power, the goodness in their heart will be lost, and the country built by the hero will be consumed in flames._

 _Then, Reshiram will depart._

The tale was from the old times. Something that was used for power and for teaching. For greed. For happiness. For life. For death.

For anything.

So soon...

* * *

I could hear them every now and then. Some would talk while others would cry. They would say things about their day or gossip about recent events happening around them.

Lucario and Sawsbuck were there the most. Sawsbuck would talk the most on the ongoings of my friends, family, and the other Pokémon of the forest. He said another Trainer, an older female this time, had gotten too close again in hopes to get another Pokémon and Lucario had defeated them. Lucario didn't say much (he had never been a talker for emotions, especially his own) but I knew he was there. He was depressed. The others tried to help him but they could only do so much. I wished I could do something but not at this moment.

We were close. I was close to the end. Soon everything would be complete.

* * *

 **Place: Clearing, South Side of Forest, Near Icirrus City, Northwestern Unova Region**

I could feel the others had gathered for the first time that month, staring at the Light Stone standing on a mini-column for all of them to see. They missed me. I missed them.

It would be soon.

It was not long before they had left but Lucario had stayed. He stayed there for days.

He would say for longer.

The sun was beginning to set and I knew it was finally time.

His back was turned and it was just the right time as the Light Stone glowed. I would not be able to use for a very long time. I would not become Reshiram for many years. I was to stay as Luna, the Human girl that happened to be more Pokémon then Human. I was just happy with that. I shifted from within, complete and fully merged, until I was in the Human skin, changed from what I once was, and knew that it was it.

I stayed still and silent for a moment, wondering if the Pokémon would turn on his own. It had looked like he would need a sign to know that it was I.

A giggle.

One he would know so well.

I could see him turn, eyes widening as a shrugging breath escaped past his parted lips, muttering my name, "Luna..." I opened my arms for him as he dashed at me, grasping me like a lifeline. I held him close, paws turning into fists. He began to cry happily, muttering how he knew I would come back to him, to them.

"Yes," I said, "I am here now." I made sure that I would not let him go as we fell to our knees. This was it.

I grinned, lifting my head when I heard a gasp at the edge of the clearing and the forest. I held out a hand for the other to come. As he did, little drops of water escaped from his dark eyes as he near us. He could not believe was he was seeing. There would be much to talk of. Others slowly began to twinkle in because of the mysterious light and the sound of their Guardian and one of the stronger Pokémon of the Forest crying.

My friends. My family. All of them.

I grinned.

Yes.

This was, indeed, it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know, due to all of you nagging about Luna going onto the Kalos Region and now the Alolan Region, I'm kinda getting annoyed here. I've said before I don't want to do a sequel adventure story for Luna. I'm sticking with the One-Shot Collection for Luna and that is that. I can have her going to the Kalos Region and the Alolan Region here at some points but I am not doing a full blown sequel.** **Plus,** **I have a new big Fanfic project happening and t** **hat I've been wanting to do for some time now and** **that is why I am not doing a sequel. I've got enough on my plate with that, this series, school, homework, and normal work.**

 **Now that is out of the way, how'd you enjoy the One Shot?**

 **1\. There is always that 'what if' moment that swarms the mind. What if Luna happened to get married to Cameron of all people?**

 **2\. Luna eats/is given a strange substance that temporarily turns her into a 3-6-year-old form. Chaos will be insured.**

 **3\. Luna in the '** **Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and The Legend Awakened' movie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Luna One Shot Collection  
One Shot Number: 4  
One Shot Rating: T  
Prompt: Luna in the 'Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and The Legend Awakened' movie!**  
 **One Shot Genres: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Comfort, Hurt  
** **Warnings: Cussing, Alternate Universe**

 **Current: Followers: 11, Favs: 12, Reviews: 27,** **Communities: 9,** **Views: 396**

 **Other: Alternation of Universe! This is planned out after the** **whole Team Plasma incident but before the Decolora Islands, which they delayed for one final trip with Luna before she returns home. Luna did merge with Reshiram to stay alive but Ash and everyone's memories are altered where it shows Rehsiram flew away and she lived in the end but Luna is limited in her powers as this is happening about a month and she has yet to fully recover (which would not happen for some time)** **. Oh and Luna is in her new look!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this One Shot.**

 **Beta: N/A**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _ **'How are you?'**_ Mewtwo Psychic Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Sn- I'll add your vote to the others and yeah you recalled correctly actually. Wow, you have a really good memory.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **AWPlays- Thank you for understanding. The third option seems to be really popular; I am wondering how the next one will be. I hope you get more internet, however, it may be, and have a wonderful day!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- I am unsure if I am allowed to publish it on Amazon with Pokémon being how big it is and I really don't want to be sued. I don't have that type of money. But I am glad you love both versions and I hope that you'll love any of my future writing, not just this one.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yes, sweet. I don't really feel like makin' another OC. Sorry.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Raptorex- Cool. I'll add your voting to the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest-** **I shall be sure to have your vote with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Is it scary by how much we think a lot? I mean it! The first time I thought of Lun and the Alolan Region was Gladion and how adorable he was! I just want to pet him so much and just gush at his cuteness! I really don't know why I do, though... Huh... I'd be sure that it would be really funny to see!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Liam- I'll be sure to have that option up soon again, see how popular it was the first time around. Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

 **Luna and the Awakening Of A Legend**

 _ **-To Find A Home-**_

* * *

 **Place: Unknown**

Taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings as hard and fast as I could. Thirteen feet across, white as a sheet from their closed space, the wind picking up around me. I jumped, making my wings catch the air, and suddenly I was yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened. _Ouch..._

 _Note to self: No sudden unfurling._

Still, I was flying.

I felt free.

More free than usual. I haven't been able to fly like this in a long time. I spun in a circle, flying upside down as the tip of my wings touched the tree tops of the forest near the mountain range, ruffling some leaves.

There was another.

No.

There were more. We flew together reaching the ocean soon enough.

 ** _'Can you keep up with me?'_**

My eyes narrowed, looking into purple ones. Oh, so then wanted a challenge? Then they were going to get one!

"Let's see if you can keep up with me!" I grinned, wings flapping and speed up. I could hear the others agreeing and flew ahead. The other caught up easily.

 ** _'I'll be going faster now!'_** They informed me, smiling. They loved it when we all flew together. _**'I want to challenge my own limits. I'll go on ahead!'**_

Ah...

They were going to evolve again...

"I'll see you soon, I guess then..." I sighed, smiling as he nodded and flew up and away, the clouds opening to let the sunlight out. "They always do this..."

 **"Yeah,"** said one of the Flying Type to my right. The others nodded. We continued to fly.

 **"Luna..."**

Huh?

I looked at my friends. "Did you say my name?" They grew confused, shaking their heads.

 **"Luna!"**

Eh?

 **"Wake up already!"**

I felt my wings vanish and fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Place: Pathway to** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

We had left the Pokémon Center an hour ago, the rain finally letting up. A storm had hit us pretty hard the night beforehand, we had to find shelter and were quite lucky to find a Pokémon Center though we were drenched. We moved out the next day. I had been rather forcefully woken up by Lucario from a rather nice dream of flying with friends. I hoped that I could see them again. It was... not often that I could fly, even if it was just a dream.

I had to rest (it took more out of me with the fusion then I had thought) and the wings were not able to be of use just yet. But it was not something to get sad over. We were going to go on one final adventure together (a rather desolate thought but I had to get back home where everyone was) with just the four of us.

Now we trudged through the trees, the pathway making it easy for us. Pikachu looked at the dew on the green leaf with curious, brown eyes before it dropped upon his nose. The cold made him shake the water off as Axew giggled at him. Pikachu gave a fake scowl as he chased after the other, full of intent on getting him back.

Ash gazed up at the sunlight sweeping past the tree lines, stretching his arms. "This feels great!"

"I can't help but feel happy either!" Iris ran up head, jumping and hanging from a branch. She grinned.

Cilan sighed in content. "The taste of soft sunlight filtering through the trees, the soft and sweet breeze." He clapped. "It heals fatigue..." Then stretched out his arms. "That's relaxing time!" Cilan twirled, laughing.

I giggled, smiling a bit. "Indeed it is, Cilan." I sighed. "Though, you wouldn't think we were in the middle of a city... Right, Vulpix?" The Pokémon in my arms nodded. She was one of the two that had come with me, wanting to see what the last adventure with my Human friends would be. Lucario was nearby, as always, relaxing under some shade. He kept an eye out, making sure nothing suspicious would come at us. The others had stayed home, all for different reasons.

We were on our way to visit the Pokémon Hills Nature Park, a place specially constructed for the housing of Pokémon. As we closed in, Lucario joined us as we came up to the large dome-like building sprouting various gray disks with trees and different types of greenery all over the place and windows scattered about. On either said were large sun panels with entrances on both sides similar to the front entrance but less extravagant.

Before the entrance a blonde haired, blue eyed Park Ranger in a gray uniform with a green vest with an upturned collar and white gloves greeted us. "Welcome to Pokémon Hills! I'm Eric. I got a call from Professor Oak, so I've been waiting for you!"

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, Eric," I said, smiling at the man.

He scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit. "No! No! Not at all!" He made a gesture to follow him. "Come along, I'll be guiding you today!"

After we introduced ourselves and the Pokémon on hand, we were a bit lucky to see the park before the official opening, we were introduced to the wild Pokémon of Pokémon Hills.

"Here in Pokémon Hills, you see, there are numerous stages where we've prepared environments to the Pokémon that live there," Eric explained, guiding us through the entrance and up the opening area.

"Fantastic!"

"Wow! Look at all the Pokémon!" Ash shouted, his Pikachu agreeing.

"The Pokémon Hills are a really cool place," Iris said. "Ooh, look at that pond!" She raced over to it, hands on the metal fence. There were Surskits, a blue Pokémon with semicircular pink markings under its dark, circular eyes and four long, skinny legs while the top of its head had a yellow cap with a single antenna, guiding on the water's surface and Woopers, a mostly blue Pokémon with small, round, black eyes and purple, branching gills on either side of its head and a large, thick tail, playing around.

There were many more Pokémon all around.

"Look at the water Pokémon !" Cilan grinned, following after his two friends.

I had to admit, this was quite impressive. Vulpix's eyes widen, a curious light shining in them. **"...!"** Her five tails wagged excitedly. We went along a wooden bridge that wrapped around a large rock.

"Everyone is having so much fun!"

"Could we let our Pokémon play here, too?" Ash pleaded.

"I don't see why not."

"Sweet! Come on out everyone!" Ash exclaimed. Out came his Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, Leavanny, and Charizard. Meanwhile, Iris brought out her Excadrill, Emolga, and Dragonite in the air. Cilan brought out his Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk. The eleven, along with Pikachu and Axew, began to roam the garden and pond.

Eventually, we made our way to a more open area, everyone running around. Eric stood beside me, a question coming out, Aren't you going to take out your Pokémon, Luna?"

I smiled. "I just have Vulpix and Lucario with me. The rest of my friends are at home."

He nodded in understanding before wondering over to Cilan.

 **"...!"** Vulpix struggled out of my arms, landing in front of me. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Go on." I had never seen her like this before. She was quite cute! I waved to her as Lucario came up to my left. "Keep a close eye on her and the others please."

 **"Understood,"** he said before yawning, walking to a shaded area that had a good view of everyone.

A few Dwebble (turned out they were the equivalent of fangirls upon seeing their evolution...) had taken a shine to Crustle, while Leavanny was making new clothes for some Sewaddle and other Grass Type Pokémon. Emolga, Charizard, and Dragonite were flying around with some Flying Type Pokémon in a game of trying to see who could knock the most out of all of them. Oshawott was playing with some Wooper, Excadrill was talking to a Persian, Pignite and Snivy were playing on a slide near Lucario, Stunfisk was saying hello to a Blitzle, while Pikachu, Axew, Vulpix, and Pansage were just running around. Meanwhile, a rather shy Sableye had taken a big liking to Ash, and the two were now playing together with the Pokémon.

I made my way along the bridge, it turning into a cobblestone path that entered a pretty flower arrangement with blue then pink then yellow colored flowers at the top in the middle with flower bushes planted all over the place. There was even a hedge maze that might look fun to do. I would consider doing it later.

It gave a calming effect that was perfect.

* * *

 **Place: Edge of** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

"In the area right outside Pokémon Hills, we've brought together plants from all over the world, so that a wide variety of flowers will be blooming there all throughout the year," Eric explained as he showed the area to the trio. He had seen Luna come this way earlier and so decided to call over the others and show them as well.

Pikachu, Axew, Vulpix, and Sableye were chasing each other around. "How wonderful!" Iris skipped up ahead while the boys stuck together, Lucario following after them to keep an eye on the young Fire Type as ordered.

"To be engulfed by the sweet aroma of flowers... I'm so happy..." Cilan trailed off, taking a deep breath of the sweet smell that filled the air.

Eric looked rather proud at the compliment. "There's a maze ahead of there, too." He pointed up head. He knew they'd like that part. Ash did just that with Pikachu and his new friend, Sableye, following close behind the Human.

"Geez, such a kid!" Iris muttered as always. Axew, who was back in her hair, merely sighed.

"Be careful!" Cilan said, waving to him. He smiled nonetheless when he didn't receive an answer. He gave a soft hum, looking around the area while stepping side by side with their guide. He was elbowed by Iris, curiously looking the way she pointed to find his cheeks heating up.

There stood Luna amongst the multicolored flowers, a soft wind blowing through her short hair. Her eyes were closed, bent forward to smell the flowers; a hand on her cheek while the other straddled around her vest covered waist. Her new outfit really fit her and her overall look was really pleasing to the eyes. Not that he stared at her all the time. It was just observation... Yeah, that. That still didn't cover up the heat in his cheeks growing hotter as he watched Luna pick up Vulpix when her Pokémon wondered over to her and gave a smile to the two of them. The same beautiful smile he loved so much. Not that he didn't love the rest of her! She was a very pretty girl, no woman (he had been rather in a shock, just as the others had been, when he had learned of her true age of eighteen years old and when her appearance change that made her look of a young woman instead of a child), that was for sure.

Now, if she could notice him like he has to her... (Little did he know that might have already happened.)

He scowled when he heard Iris giggle. "Shut it!" He hissed, giving her a light glare that could never stop the teasing he got from his female friend. Ash... was just too dense for this type of stuff. Ah, the youth had it made.

Eric clasped his hands behind his back, smiling when something purple zoomed past in the trees on the left of them. He frowned, stopping mid-step.

"What's wrong?" Cilan asked when he and Iris noticed.

"I thought I saw something for a second there." The Park Ranger looked around. "Maybe it was just my imagination?" Then something dawned on him. "Ah, I still have some work to get done before the opening!" He waved goodbye to the two. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

"Take care!"

* * *

 **Place: Edge of** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

Ash was still trying to slove the maze, even after I told him which way to go, so I left him be. We made it, Vulpix taking the lead because she wanted to, without much harm or foul done, walking to the bridge's edge to a lake, another part going off to the left (Ash and Pikachu went that way when both noticed I already claim this area). It was alluring and exquisite and many other synonyms that came to mind.

"You wouldn't think that Sawsbuck would mind if I asked to build a dock with a gazebo at the end of it?" I proposed, looking at Lucario.

 **"That would be a nice place to relax and some of the others to enjoy nature."** He said, looking at me. **"It won't hurt to try."**

"Indeed."

Vulpix gave a nod in agreement.

I sat on my knees look down at the floating flowers. "I wonder what these flowers are called." The Fire Type nudged my hand. "What is it?" She looked to the right.

Sitting at the pond's edge was a primarily purple with several gray markings bipedal Pokémon with a metal-like body and a saucer-shaped head and a gray band around its abdomen. It had thin arms with overlapping segments and had a single, pointed claw at the end of each arm. The legs were similar to that. To large red eyes were staring right back into mine.

A long ago pang from the deepest part of my memories was squashed. There was no time for old memories (even when this Pokémon looked vaguely familiar). I had to figure this out first.

It tilted his head when it folded up looking like a flying saucer when Lucario gave a warning growl. Vulpix's ears folded down, unsure what to do. I gave her an assuring look, patting her head, then gave him a warning look. "Don't."

 **"Fine."** He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Stay here," I told them, standing. I walked over to the Pokémon. If Ash was here, I would know for sure he would have thought it was a statue. Why did it feel like that actually happened in some Alternate Universe?

Eh, it didn't matter.

"Hey," I began, poking the frozen Pokémon. "Are you all right?"

Silence.

"Huh..." Maybe it did not want to be talked to.

Quite suddenly, as if for the plot of a story, I lost my balance and fell forward onto the Pokémon that took off. "Wahhhhhh!" I got into a kneeling position to get my balance back when I almost fell into the pond.

 **"Luna!"** The Aura Pokémon cried out in shock when we circulated around near the bridge.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back while we zoomed across the water's surface. Lucario scooped up Vulpix and gave chase. I grinned when the Pokémon went faster loving the feeling of the wind going through my hair. "Woooohoooooo!" It must have heard me as it gained, even more, speed, going higher when a Pokémon jumped out of the water.

This went on for some time when it shifted back, landing on a hill. I gripped its backside but I still managed to fall back, landing on my butt. Thankfully it was not the water. The Pokémon looked down at me. They extended their one claw... hand.

"Thank you!" It helped me back up. I gave them a lopsided grin. "That was very fun!" Before I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry about falling on top of you."

 **"I-It's fine..."**

"You had changed shape so quickly. That's a really neat trick."

 **"Really?"** It perked up.

"Yes."

Its eyes shined. **"Th-Thank you!"** If it could blush it would. The Pokémon sat down, looking down at the flowers again.

I decided to sit with them. Lucario would be here in a few moments anyway. "What's your name?"

Looking back at me, they answered, **"Genesect: Douse."**

Ge-Genesect... Something clicked in my mind. Huh, so that's what that 'long ago pang from the deepest part of my memories' was. I leaned back, looking at the bright blue sky and took a long sigh. "You must be a long way from home then, Douse."

It stared at me. **"Home..."**

I gave it another smile. "You'll find your home soon."

 **"Ho-How do you know that?"**

"Well..." I looked down at the gray crystal teardrop, cradling it in one hand. "Home is a place blessed, where you and your family can be secure, have all you need, and share your sadness and happiness. Home is a safe haven and a comfort zone. A place to build memories and where you can truly just be yourself."

 **"..."** It tilted its head, unsure.

I sighed, staring into its red eyes. "Home is where the heart is." I pointed where the heart should be. "Where all of you are together, even if it is someplace else." Both hands touched where I pointed, looking down at it.

 **"Home..."** Douse muttered.

"Luna!" Cilan, Iris, and Ash were running my way with Lucario and Vulpix. Douse stood up the same time I did, stepping back in fright.

 **"A-Ah!"**

"A Pokémon?"

"I've never seen it before."

"Yeah, it's a Pokémon but not from around here. Douse is in search for their home."

"How do you know that?" Iris asked me.

"I talked with it."

"It can talk?!" Ash exclaimed, eyes wide. Douse became frightened, shifting into its flying saucer form. "It transformed! So cool!"

"It is all right Douse, they are my friends." I gave a look to Lucario when he stared blankly at the other. He was not going to get in one of his moods with this shy one around!

It transformed back, crouching down and noticed the Ortus Flowers. "What are you looking at?" Ash asked, crouching beside it.

 **"Want to go..."** It whispered, shaking their head. The others asked what it meant. **"Want to go... Want to go home!"**

"You want to go home," I said, rubbing Douse's flat head.

"We'll take you home!" Ash blurted out, promising the other.

Douse looked up at Ash. **"Really?"**

"Of course!" Ash smiled.

" **Thank… you."**

"Uh, Ash?" Cilan tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Iris gave him a questioning look, inquiring, "How do you plan on helping Douse get home?"

"I have no idea," Ash said with a straight face. Everyone fell over while I rolled my eyes. "It'll work out somehow."

"You are so carefree..."

"Well, it'll be done one way or another with your determination," I sighed before looking up seeing a similar colored Genesect: Shock Drive and a Red Genesect. "Uh oh..."

 **"What 'Uh oh'?"** Pikachu questioned but was too late.

"You friends have come for you," Ash said, petting Douse's head.

 **"STAY AWAY FROM DOUSE!"** The Red Genesect shouted as it summoned a multi-colored ball of energy, firing a multi-colored beam from the ball.

I raised my hand and summoned a shield that covered us all when the others crouched down. "You shall not hurt my friends!" I hissed, eyes flashing. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" I commanded when both Genesect began to fire another round.

Lucario created and fired a blue ball of energy that connected with the multi-colored beam, exploding mid-air.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded when the trio backed away. Yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's tail and cheeks as they gathered when he released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity but the attack was overpowered when both Genesect attacked at the same time. It landed on Pikachu, sending him back, causing near fatal damage. "Pikachu!" Ash called out, running and picking up his friend. Lucario ran to their side. Vulpix ears were flat against their head, cowering.

 **"Don't!"** Douse flew in front of them, trying to tell their leader. **"Please, Red!"**

 **"What are you doing, Douse?! Eliminate the enemy!"** The Red Genesect replied angrily

 **"No! They're friends!"** Douse shook their head.

 **"Do it!"** They commanded. When Douse did not obey, The Red Genesect's eyes glowed in an attempt to control Douse's mind. Douse convulsed in pain, and then, its eyes began glowing red. **"Do it, now!"**

 **"Eli..minate..."** Douse muttered, voice void of emotion. The cannon on its back launched a watery blue laser at the three, its body not able to resist The Red Genesect's control.

"Stop it!"

"No!" I was too slow when I ran to them, arms out wide. But something flew down in front of me; it formed a protective barrier around us all, and the attack parted in a bright blue light, protecting us. We somehow landed underground, Lucario holding me bridal style while I held onto Vulpix. The others landed down softly on the ground, the purple Aura around them vanished.

The three Genesect flew away. "Douse..." I said in sadness before I covered my eyes when the pink being change. It grew and landed.

It looked more human but had some feline features. It was primarily gray with a long, purple tail ending in a small bulb. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and it had purple eyes. A tube extended from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck.

 _Ba-bump..._

Ash, who had been kneeling on the ground, looking worried at Pikachu, looked up and was shocked to see the Pokémon. "You are..."

"Mewtwo..." I uttered so low no one heard me but the being itself.

 _ **'I am Mewtwo! You are not injured, are you?'**_

"No," replied Ash, Iris, and Cilan.

 _ **'Not you,'** _ they hissed. _**'I was talking to the Pokémon.'**_ Purple eyes stared at me even when it spoke.

Pikachu weakly nodded, as did Axew.

Vulpix looked away, eyes closing. **"..."** I held her close, moving her from Mewtwo's eyes, my own narrowing. Mewtwo nodded, though, satisfied.

"Thank you save us, anyway," Ash said.

 ** _'There is no need for thanks. I was just helping the Pokémon. Now forget everything that you've seen'_** It flew off, not wanting to be near the Humans anymore then they had to.

"Ah... It flew away."

"Who was that... Mewtwo... anyway?" Iris watched the hole in the underground's ceiling.

"Mewtwo, a Pokémon revived and twisted into what it is now by Humans," I said, looking that way as well. The others turned their gaze to me.

"How do you know that?"

"I know many things, Iris, you know that already." I gave her a half-smile.

"Then do you know anything about those..." Cilan began.

"Genesect." I offered, climbing up onto the rumble, Lucario jumped through the opening, Vulpix in his arms then. He helped us all though back on top. "They are Pokémon who went extinct three hundred million years ago until Humans revived them from fossils and attached weapons to their bodies. Before their revival, Genesect were a skilled and ruthless hunter in another world. They are confused now. This is a different world to them, one they've never seen see everyone around them as their enemy, hence why the Red Genesect attacked."

Ash looked down, biting his lip. I knew what he was thinking. Douse was different from the others.

"So they woke up to where everything around them was completely different from before?" Cilan interrupted.

"Yes."

Ash frowned. "Then why is Mewtwo here as well?"

"Mewtwo understand how they feel. Now come, we need to get everyone check at the Pokémon Center." I took Vulpix from Lucario's arms and began to move. It didn't help that Team Rocket heard everything. They were going to get in the way later, I just knew it.

* * *

 **Place:** **New Tork City Pokémon Center, Left of** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

Eric, coffee in hand, arrived shortly after we had the Pokémon looked over and healed up wanting to know what was going on after he heard the battle - if that was what you could have called it.

"Nurse Joy, have you ever heard of Mewtwo or Genesect?" Iris asked, wanting to know more.

I could not offer any more than what I could.

"No but they sound very dangerous," replied Nurse Joy, worriedly. She tried searching on the silver laptop on the wooden counter in front of her, mouse clicking away. "I cannot find anything about them here either."

"Even I've never heard of them, and I know a whole lot of Pokémon," said Eric, scowling a bit. "It must have been what I saw fly by earlier, though." He recounted.

"Luna told us what she knew of them," Ash said, not happy.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about them?"

"I know a lot about Pokémon but I specialize in more unknown Pokémon, like Legendaries." It didn't help that I had gotten permission from Lenora to visit the library anytime I wanted to, that I had thousands of years of memories of Pokémon that were no longer alive or were part of the Representatives, that I was taught by multiple long-living Pokémon beforehand, or that I was sort of one...

Ha...

"We should exchange contact info. I would love to talk with you so we can also exchange information." Eric smiled.

"Later." Yeah, no. I didn't have my communicator with me on hand so...

Yeah...

Hopefully, he'd forget soon.

"We were suddenly attacked by the Genesect, but then Mewtwo saved us," Ash remembered.

Wow... You know, I had just realized that were so used to me for having these abilities... Dang.

"But Mewtwo acted so coldly towards us," Iris sighed, looking down. "It does not seem to like humans very much."

I looked to the left, spotting a photo of the flowers Douse was looking at beforehand. "Those are... They are the flowers that were in the pond."

"I took that picture," Eris side, voice proud. He came up to my side. "It's from when I transplanted the flowers here from Absentia Natural Park to Pokémon Hills. They are an ancient species known as the Panna Lotus. It's said to be the oldest among all flowers that are still in existence today."

Ones just like in Genesect's old home.

"Douse was looking at that flower when they said they wanted to go home. Maybe that is why they were in the city." I proposed. "You said there's the Panna Lotus at Absentia Natural Park, right? Maybe that is where they can find a home there."

"At the park?"

"Yes."

Eric frowned a bit, thinking long and hard about this when his stomach growled. He chuckled, scratching his cheek. "I guess we should grab some grub before figuring this all out, right?"

They all agreed, Nurse Joy saying that she would help whip something up as she was quite hungry as well. Cilan helped her out.

* * *

 **Place: Outside** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

I was running to the Pokémon Hills. Something was not right. The others thought it was nothing but then again, they would be coming soon enough. The Sableye from before had run past me to warn them.

 **"Wah..."** Lucario's eyes narrowed when we saw all the Pokémon outside the dome.

"What happened?" I demanded from them, eyes worried. A Houndoom told of a story that they were forced out by beings that wanted the Nature Park for themselves. They were building something in there. The Pokémon explained as well that a Feraligatr was continuously attacking, trying to buy some time so they could all get away, but was being battered back with every attempt.

"Lucario, try and find Mewtwo!"

 **"Why?"**

"They will help."

 **"How do you know they will?"** He questioned, eyes showing doubt.

"I know they will. They will protect every Pokémon that they can. Now go!" He nodded, jumping to as ordered.

 **"...!"** Vulpix gained my attention. I looked down at her when she pointed up near an opening. Feraligatr was getting blasted away by the Genesect. They fired a yellow-orange beam from its mouth. But the attack missed and the Pokémon was blasted into the water.

"Feraligatr!" I shouted, running to the water. Everyone decided to arrive at that time. "Hey, I need help!" Ash helped me get the Water Type out of the water, both of us had a bulky arm as we supported him onto land.

Cilan ran to a Roserade and Kirlia hovering over an injured Ralts. "I'm going to the Pokémon Center!" He informed us, Roserade and Kirlia following after him.

We went up the bridge that led to the entrance, lanterns lighting the path. Genesect: Shock and Genesect: Chill blocked the way, hovering in the air. Both of them summoned a multi-colored ball of energy and fired a multi-colored beam from the ball. One blast hit the bridge while the other hit the water, it spraying everywhere.

"Why you!" Ash growled when Eric raised a hand to stop him.

"Don't! There is no need to use force here!" The Park Ranger was backing away steadily, eyes focused on the Genesect. When they made no move to attack, we went back onto land. "This way!"

I didn't follow.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Ash ran back to me.

"Go! I'll protect the Pokémon!" I pushed back towards Eric. Seeing his look, I smiled, "There is nothing to worry about, Ash. I will protect them all!"

He gave me a hard stare. "Be careful." Iris gave me a glance that I would stay safe or else.

"I will." I nodded to the both of them. They gave one in return before chasing after Eric.

I turned to glare at both Genesect: Shock and Genesect: Chill. Some of the Pokémon around me stepped forward in my line, a Houndoom growled as well.

I grinned.

It was show time.

* * *

 **Place: Bridge, South Side** **of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

They could hear the cars roar below. A distance siren of a cop car could he heard too as they stood on the highest point of one of the bridges that allowed Humans to enter and leave when they wanted, overlooking the city.

 ** _'I remember my life before this_.'**

Memories of a tank full of water where Humans had created them began to fill their mind. It changed swiftly. They could remember being tortured and experimented on by people in the shadows, who were laughing.

They wanted power.

So they showed them what the _Humans_ (they used the term loosely) wanted and escaped, heavily injured.

 ** _'I always thought I was alone... I rejected everything...'_**

A storm began within another memory, they were hit and crashed into rock being knocked away where they encountered a cave of wild Pokémon that took shelter for the story. The Pokémon had taken it in and cared for it.

 _ **'But... I wasn't alone, after all.'**_

When the storm had subsided and the sunlight strong, the wild Pokémon began to go back to their own lives.

 _ **'I was able to find a place where I belong.'**_

They loved to fly with their flock. They raced each other, trying to beat the next record they could set. The trick they tried to out do the other were always fun to do. They could remember the most recent time and the one that had joined them a second time. They had been there but not at the same time.

They flew with beautiful white wings but that's all they could remember of them. Still, it was one of the best times they had. They were fast, faster than any Pokémon they knew of. They hoped to seem them again soon.

Purple eyes opened.

 ** _'So can the Genesect...'_**

 **"Mewtwo!"** A Lucario, the same one from before, had landed on the bulb to their right.

They stared blankly at the other.

 _ **'...'**_

* * *

 **Place:** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

I felt the power of the attacks bat against the turquoise shield, some of the Pokémon attacking when they had a chance. That was until the Houndoom said for me to find a way in so I would help my friends. They would be able to protect themselves. I had done enough for now. They were not powerless for me to protect them the whole time.

I pat Houndoom's soft fun covered head. "Thank you," I whispered. "Take care of them."

 **"Yes,"** he said, nodding. **"Now go! We will deal with them here!"** He opened his mouth and shot a stream of orange flames at the two Genesect to distract them. I scooped up Vulpix, tucking and rolling when a blue beam almost hit me.

I scooped up Vulpix, tucking and rolling when a blue beam almost hit me. "Close your eyes," I told her. She did as I back away before crouching down. Making sure I had a good grip on the Fire Type I ran and jumped just when land turned into water. The wild Pokémon kept the two Genesect occupied just as I landed to one of the blue and purple wavy patterned windows leading into the main area.

"It's massive..." I remarked, going through the now open window silently. I made sure to not be seen by any of them. When did they have the time to make this? Looking around, the Genesect were busy building the cocoon and I could see Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Eric had made it in. They were approached by Douse moments later.

They were back to normal.

They then excitedly led them to a pool where it showed them the Panna Lotuses.

I gave a small smile. They were just like a little child. So cute... Then the lights began flickering again. Eric began to grow alarmed. He Meanwhile, Eric noticed that some of the power lines were being snagged by the cocoon threads. "I'm worried... If those wires break, the city will be in danger due to the loss of power! It will all descend into chaos!"

"Then let's stop them!" Iris screeched. Axew covered his Human's mouth, knowing full well that they had to be quiet. I faced palmed but unfortunately, the actions had not gone unnoticed.

The Red Genesect flew down with Genesect: Burn, Genesect: Chill, and Genesect: Shock to the group.

 **"BE GONE HUMANS OR I SHALL MAKE YOU,"** buzzed the Red Genesect with huge amounts of hostility. Bringing back an arm, they fired another multi-colored beam that was blocked by a black and purple ball made out of energy made by Sableye.

"Will-O-Wisp, Vulpix!" I ordered when I saw the Red Genesect about to make another attempt to attack. Vulpix jumped to the ground while her body became surrounded by light blue fireballs. Directing them, she fired the fireballs at them to distract them while Axew's powerful Dragon Rage and Genesect: Burn's red cannon laser collided with each other with a vengeance, throwing them both back to their own opposing sides.

I managed to land next to my friends, setting Vulpix on the ground to my left. My energy was depleting more quickly than I thought. I would have to watch more carefully than before.

"Luna, I thought you were protecting the Pokémon outside!"

"They can take care of themselves now." I resorted. "They are more powerful than you think." I gave a smile to Douse, a happy buzzing was my answer.

Eric smiled. "I am glad you are okay." I hummed in return, glad they were in good condition. There was a warning noise. He ran to the control panel, groaning in anger. He said, "I am going to the transformers! You two need to hurry out of here!" He ran back the way they came

All of the sudden, a pink and gray light shimmered in front of us. When it faded, Mewtwo levitated there. _**'** **This is not your home.'** _ Mewtwo said. **_'You mustn't trouble the Pokémon of this city! Come with me!'_** The Pokémon raised their hand. _**'Please...'**_

 **"THIS IS OUR HOME. YOU SHALL LEAVE."** The Red Genesect countered angrily, who's foot was surrounded by a bright orange flame. It zoomed forward when a bright green energy bone was thrown at it. The Red Genesect had to shift back, the flames on their leg vanishing. **"WHO DID THAT?!"**

 **"I did."** A voice echoed, coming out of the opening. A blue and black blur passed them to land near us.

I sighed. "You always have to have showy entrances at the worse of times, don't you, Lucario?"

 **"Yes, yes I do,"** he admitted without any guilt, paws curled into fists on his hips.

Mewtwo sighed before glaring at the Red Genesect. _**'I will not fight you.'** _ He zoomed into the sky, a blue and pink steam left behind. The Red Genesect left a red streak behind when they sent after the other Pokémon.

Genesect: Chill, Genesect: Shock, and Genesect: Burn landed on the other side of the pond. Douse began to shake, buzzing a bit. I stood in front of them, arm out.

Genesect: Burn fired a flaming beam from its cannon that was blocked by Pikachu's orange-yellow orb of electricity causing an explosion. We covered our eyes so smoke didn't get in them. Genesect: Shock sent a yellow sparking laser from its cannon next.

"Lucario, Protect," I mutter blankly.

He grinned. **"Understood."** He raised a paw and formed a turquoise force field in front of us, protecting us all from the attack. Each of them began to fire a green and yellow beam at the shield, trying to bring it down.

"Let's go!" I told them and we ran. Lucario jumped back, summoning a green bone made of energy and went to attack them. But Douse stayed and tried to reason with them but it was futile. They did not want to fight their family.

Nothing worked.

The tree tried to send a triple combined attack from their laser cannons when a large gray stone with a red aura around it got destroyed from blocking it.

"I've come to help!" Cilan said with a heard of the Pokémon from the park following after him. They were going to protect their home. I saw Houndoom there. We nodded to each other then they began to stand up to Genesect: Chill, Genesect: Shock, and Genesect: Burn. The three Genesect were not going to back down, though.

"Cilan!" I said, running to him and engulfing him in a hug. He blushed but smiled but it turn to a frown when the trio floated upward.

 **"Eliminate..."** They said together, eyes glowing red. They were under orders from the Red Genesect.

 **"N-NO!"** Douse screeched hands on their head. Their eyes glowed a bright red.

"Stop!" I got out from Cilan's hold to step between both sides. This could be solved easily. There was no need for more violence even when both sides were on the brink of war. "The Geneset just want their own home! This can be solved without any more violence."

No one had to get hurt anymore.

 **"The enemy."**

 **"Eliminate."** Genesect: Chill, Genesect: Shock, and Genesect: Burn landed behind me. Lucario growled.

They wouldn't listen.

The result got Douse hurt. They didn't want this either.

"Douse!" I yelled, running to their fallen side. "Are you all right?"

Feraligatr was leading a team of Water Type Pokémon that knew Hydro Pump at the enemy. A group of Grass Type sent out green glowing seeds. A Persian jumped into Genesect: Shock's flying back. All of the other Pokémon began to attack each other, either side not wanting the other to win.

They wanted them destroyed.

The three Genesect were sent back into a corner. Feraligatr opened their mouth and fired a yellow-orange beam from its mouth. A Persian shot a black and purple energy ball. A red streak landed in front of them, sending a black and purple beam from their cannon, canceling the other attacks out.

Out of the smoke, the Red Genesect appeared, firing a green and yellow beam at the defenseless Pokémon, sending them back. **"CLOSE RANKS!"** It ordered. The formed a unit covering each other's back. They blasted at the Pokémon, injuring many. I was too slow to move. I fell to my knees as the same Persian from before defied them. They got ready to send out another stream of attacks from their cannons, directly at Persian.

"Stop this already!" Ash got in between them.

Douse took the whole force of the attack.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, running to their side, half way in the pond. "Douse!"

Cilan and Iris ran to Ash's side, the Pokémon scattering to get away. "You..." Ash began.

I helped them get out of the water. They were shaking, body banged up badly. Ash crouched down on their other side. **"I'm... glad... you are safe..."** Red eyes looked up at him before they went dark.

"Douse! No!" I shook them a bit. "No!" Vulpix lowered her head, ears drooping just like my wing-like adornments did. Lucario placed a hand on my shoulder. "No..." I felt tears escape from my tear ducts.

Attacks continued to occur but they seemed distance. Lucario, Vulpix, Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu, Axew... They were fighting as well. I could hear Mewtwo come back. I didn't have enough energy for my own attacks...

Damn... it... Damn it... Damn it! DAMN IT!

DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT! **DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!DAMN IT!**

 _ **DAMN IT!**_

 _Ba-bump..._

This had gone on long enough.

This had to stop.

 _Ba-bump..._ _Ba-bump..._

 _'Reshiram, if you are there. Then please hear me.'_

 ** _'...'_**

 _'I want to help them! I want to end this, Reshiram! This can't go on!'_

 ** _'...'_**

 _'Please!'_

 ** _'Luna...'_**

* * *

 **Place:** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

Ash was evacuating all the Pokémon with his friends. He glanced worriedly at Luna and her blank gaze directed at Douse's down form. He bit his lip. It was no time to cry! Lucario and Vulpix would protect her. She would be fine in a moment. The girl was strong and always knew what to do. That's why he loved to call her friend. He had to focus on the task at hand! "Pikachu, let's do this!" His partner agreed with him all the way.

Iris wanted to go over and hug her friend. She was not used to seeing her cry, only seeing this happen a few times. She and Luna had butted head the most but they respected each other and knew that the other was friends. They might not be _best_ friends but she knew she would protect the other girl with all she could and she knew it was the same way around. Taking a deep breath, she pointed out at the Genesect and commanded Axew to attack. She would do her best.

Cilan looked at the girl he was in love with for who knows how long. He could remember the day when she came into his and his brother's cafe/Gym and didn't know much about Gym Battling. He had felt she was different from other Trainers, like Ash was, and so decided to travel with them all, even when Luna went on her own. She was mysterious in many ways, keeping things from them, but she was kind, loving, intelligent, powerful (and that was just not her parents but that was a good bonus), but most of all she cared for them all, no matter the Human or Pokémon (with the exception of a few but even then she was more natural). He would protect her and that smile with everything he had.

Mewtwo was doing his best to try and hold off the Red Genesect, zooming around the cocoon in pursuit of each other. He knew the fires on the cocoon were spreading as were the ones around the town. The Humans and the Pokémon were doing their best. He was glad that the young one had awakened, even though the white one did not notice. She must be in shock. It was losing energy quickly. It would not be able to hold up their speed form for much longer.

Both of them landed, Mewtwo shifting back to its ordinary form and glanced another attack at each other. Ash wanted to stop it. He was going to run between them but something stopped him.

 _Ba-bump..._

They stopped. Everyone did. The light coming from the white-haired Human (not human... not Pokémon ... something...) made them.

 _Ba-bump..._

She stood, eyes cascaded within the shadows her going hair made. This was not normal.

 _Ba-bump..._

Not at all.

 _Ba-bump..._ _Ba-bump..._

With each bump, the light grew stronger until one sent a shockwave of light that doused the flames on the cocoon. Energy swirled around her.

Reshiram had heard her plea and used their energy to gift them this form. It was something that would not be used unless they had their permission and as a last resort.

She was no longer Human with both looks and spirit.

Her white hair was a voluminous wispy mane, tripped with red and had bangs that framed her face. On both arms were white gloves with dark gray bands at the top. Around her neck, a collar formed jutting out of two gray, glass-like neck-bands. On her forehead, a crystal teardrop headband appeared that wrapped around her head, the teardrop charm centered on her forehead while each wrist and ankle had a dark gray band. Her wing-like adornments vanished as real wings, just like Reshirams, formed.

She did not open her eyes but she knew where everyone and everything was. She turned to the Red Genesect. "You do not belong in this place. You have a home elsewhere. You must leave."

 **"THIS IS HOME! ALL ENEMIES MUST BE ELIMATED!"** The Red Genesect hissed, reading their cannon to attack.

 **"Luna!"**

"Runaway, Luna!"

 _ **'Move aside,'** _ Mewtwo demanded, eyes narrowing at the one between them. She was the one from before but now was not the time for that. They had to take care of this problem and protect the Pokémon.

"No. I made a promise to Douse that I would find them a home and I have." Now she just needed the Red Genesect to see that. "They exist just as you do, Mewtwo. No Pokémon is unworthy of not living. You all deserve that." She turned to back to the other. "Stop fighting now or I shall make you stop."

The cannon began to charge. **"Do not instruct me!"**

 **"Stop it... please..."** Douse awoke again, weakly begging their leader to stop.

 **"RED, STOP, PLEASE."** The other tree purple Genesect pleaded with the other. Purple eyes stared at them, saying nothing for a moment.

 **"Everyone... is AN ENEMY!"** It roared, fires a black and purple laser from their cannon up to the sky. Luna had pushed the cannon upward at speeds not known to man so the attack would not hit the Humans, the wild Pokémon or the other Genesect.

"You do not listen. Nothing else seems to matter. If this is unable to show you then you will come with me." She muttered, hand on the other's chin. The Red Genesect was outlined in a Blue Aura as she opened her wings and they flew upward. "Let us go to a place where no one else is." Her speed increased to far beyond what it should be, frost accumulating on them like a blizzard.

To beyond the limit.

* * *

 **Place:** **Upper Atmosphere,** **Above the Earth**

When it opened its eyes again, it felt like it had become frozen stiff. The ice around their body might have led to that conclusion yet it could move a bit. The girl with wings floated beside them, eyes still closed. It looked like they were unable to breathe but seemed safe when they were encased by a faint Aura held by Mewtwo.

They had followed after the duo, knowing what they were going to do that second. They would not allow the other to risk their life like that, no matter what they were. They made it there just in time as the Red Genesect woke up just when the sun's light peaked over the rotating blue and green planet horizon.

 **"What is this?"** The Red Genesect asked in awe.

 _ **'You... Me... Her... This is the planet we were born on.'** _ Mewtwo explained, a hand around the floating body, wings curling around it to try to keep it warm, so it would not escape their grasp. _ **'We were born** **because** **we are needed. Those living on this planet... Humans... Pokémon ... The Unknown... they all share this together.'**_

"We are all friends here..." A mutter from Luna earned two stares. Blue eyes slowly opened, showing that she had said the truth, and a smile blossomed on her lips.

 _ **'You...'**_

 **"You... had said that you had found us a home?"** The aggression began to fade from the Red Genesect's eyes.

She nodded. "Yes, a home. A place where you all can return to." She stuck out her hand.

Mewtwo did the same.

 **"..."** The Red Genesect extended a hand to each of them as they began to fall.

 _ **'Let us all...'**_

"...go back home."

They all began to fall again, Mewtwo and Luna blacked out again their grip on their hands falling slack. The wings on the Human vanished, her looks turning back to what they were beforehand.

 **"Mewtwo! Human!"** The Red Genesect grabbed them both, encasing them both in their arms. They sent out a signal to the other Genesect **"We're all... going home..."** before it blacked out as well. They all plummeted downward at terminal velocity.

"Home..." Luna muttered in her sleep, a smile gracing her lips as memories of her own home appeared in her dreams. Tears swept out of her eyes as a white light began to spread around them, protecting the three from outside forces.

* * *

 **Place:** **Pokémon Hills Nature Park** **,** **Central Area of** **New Tork City, Northeast Unova Region**

They were putting out fires around the city as some, including the Genesect, stayed back at the Nature Park to begin straightening things up. Ash, Cilan, and Iris were helping direct some of the Pokémon to other places that could use the help.

Douse's eyes glowed red for a moment and turned to look up at the sky. **"They're falling down."** The other Genesect followed it's actions.

The Humans look at it.

"Eh?"

"They all are?!"

The four Genesect transformed into their High-Speed Flight Form and flew off to help.

Ash took out a Poké Ball. "Charizard, you go too!" He called out, throwing the Poké Ball. Iris threw a Pokeball herself, calling out her trusty Dragonite to go aid them.

The two dragons attempted to hold up a net of threads the Genesect created from the same substance the cocoon was made of. But they were having trouble with trying to slow down the speed but their efforts failed. The three broke the threads and went pass the two winged Pokémon.

Ash, Cilan, and Iris watched from the entrance bridge with their Pokémon. "It's no good!"

Ash growled in frustration. "They're going too fast. We have to stop them!"

"But how?" They wanted to save all of them.

Lucario watched with Vulpix, eyes narrowing. He looked around and guessed to where they would fall.

"If only we had a large cushion or something..."

It dawned on him then. He looked to the Water Type Pokémon around him and asked for their help. **"We need to make a cushion to break their fall!"** The Humans began to help when they saw what was happening. The water floated in the air to create a giant bubble, finally breaking the fall.

Mewtwo, Luna, and the Red Genesect floated away from each other. The fall took a lot out of them; the burning also took away Luna's clothes which would not be discovered until she was brought up to land. Ash and Feraligatr dived in and swam downwards to the unconscious girl and the shocked Mewtwo, who Ash helped out, and Red Genesect that was helped by Feraligatr. Ash kicked up with Mewtwo, while Feraligatr swam vertically with Red. Luna's hand was gripped by Lucario, who dived in without another thought and pulled her close to his body thankful that she was all right.

 _ **'I'm fine now,'**_ Mewtwo said when they were halfway out of the water, floating away from the helpful Human. They turn around and flew over to the Red Genesect (they knew the Human - that was what they were going to stick with the strange one - was helped by their protective Lucario), extending a hand. Helping the other out of the water, they landed onto land.

Luna took a gasp of air when her head made it above. Lungs were not made for water. She coughed, getting the water out of her body before taking deep breaths. Lucario sat her body down on the grass as she glanced up at him. "..." Vulpix ran to Luna, snuggling into her body so that she could warm the other when she saw she was shaking from the cold water. Iris covered Axew's eyes as Cilan and Ash blushed and looked away.

 **"You know what you did was** **stupid,"** Lucario said, voice flat. Luan nodded, unable to say anything. **"You had me worried."** She nodded again. **"We will talk with Sawsbuck about all of this when we return."**

"Yes," she finally uttered, looking down. She was eloped in a hug, Vulpix in the middle of the two.

 **"Stop giving me gray fur,"** Lucario stated in her shoulder.

"I'll try," she said, smiling into his shoulder.

"Ahem." Iris coughed, blushing a bit. Luna looked up at her, Lucario stepping away from her. "Luna," she began, "clothes."

"Oh..." It dawned on her as she looked down. Oh. Iris produced a large towel from somewhere and wrapped around her body. "Thank you, Iris." She smiled in return, giggling a bit when Vulpix popped her head out from between the opening of the towel.

"Yeah... yeah..." She looked away, crossing her arms after she helped her stand.

 **"Friends?"** The Red Genecest asked, tilting their head at Luna.

"Friends." I turned to the otherGenecest. "It's time for you all to go home."

* * *

 **Place:** **Absentia Natural Park, Eastern Unova Region**

"It was a good idea to bring them here. These Panna Lotuses grow here naturally, even after all this time." Eric said, fists on his hips. We stood in front of a body of water filled with the said flowers, either blooming or not.

"Back when the Genesect were alive."

I wore a pair of Cilan's clothing (without the vest or the bowtie) as I hadn't packed another pair of clothes to wear. Cilan loved it. Ash didn't care but said I looked nice in them anyway. Iris teased us both about it.

I wondered why.

In the distance, the Genesect were busy building another cocoon while Douse flew other to us, transforming into its standing position. **"I like... this place..."** They told us. **"It's home..."** It pointed to where the heart was.

I grinned.

"Yes, it's home," I responded.

 **"I like... everyone..."**

"We like you too!" Iris said. Cilan nodded.

While Douse flew back to their family, Ash shouted, "Out here, you can make your home as bit as you want!"

 _ **'Luna. Thank you for finding a place where the Genesect can belong.'** _ Mewtwo thanks me, nodding to the others.

"It's thanks to everyone's help."

 ** _'I am glad that I met you all.'_**

"Me too!" We all replied.

"We really do mean it!"

 _ **'I trust your words, Ash. Both now... and forever.'**_ Mewtwo was engulfed by a blue light, changing form. It was smaller, smoother, and lighter than before, losing their long tail and the tube behind its neck. A long, purple appendage with a curled tip was on the back of its head. Its eyes were red.

 _'Come visit the White Ruins whenever you want to when you want to fly together again!'_ I told it, its eyes widen before it smiled and flew off leaving a large wind behind.

"So long, Mewtwo."

"I hope we get to meet again..."

"...somewhere."

"I know we all will," I summed up our thoughts. Now we were to go home.

After we had gotten a ride from Eric, we walked along a flower field filled with Butterfree. Cilan stopped so we did too. Looking up at him, I tilting my head. "What's the matter?" He took a deep breath, turning to me. Grabbing my chin, he dived down swiftly. My eyes widen as I covered my lips when he blushed and walked off. Lucario was shouting at the Human as he chased him while Iris was giggling and Ash was a bit confused. I felt my cheeks heat up; a small smile appearing.

 **"...?"** Vulpix, in my arms, wondered what happened, tails wagging.

"I... I'll explain later," I told her. "For now we have to stop Lucario attempting murder and then we can go home." I picked up my speed, passing by a still giggling Iris and a frowning Ash. "C'mon, before we don't have a cook anymore!"

That got them moving.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Yeah… The other two didn't even get a vote... Heh... So, did I shock you? I bet you did not think Luna had that form, now did you? If you are a bit confused on what she looks like in this form, which I am dubbing Goddess Mode, (that is what it reminds me of) go reread it. Do you think I went a little overboard there?** **This took longer to make (I wanted it out last weekend but that never happened as you saw) but I wrote less (still went past 10k) than I thought there would be. Huh... Still, I think I did a good job on it.**

 **Now I am going to go watch some anime and update my other fanfic.**

 **1\. Luna's life becomes a video game.**

 **2\. Luna's life within a fairy tale. Cinderella or Alice in Wonderland?**

 **3\. Luna gets a new Pokémon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Luna One Shot Collection  
One Shot Number: 5  
One Shot Rating: T  
Prompt: ****Luna gets a new Pokémon.**  
 **One Shot Genres: Comedy, Family, Friends  
** **Warnings: N/A**

 **Current: Followers: 11, Favs: 12, Reviews: 35,** **Communities: 9,** **Views: 600**

 **Other: This is set about three months from original plot line and will stay in effect in future fanfics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this One Shot.**

 **Beta: N/A**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays- Yeah, being half of a Legendary is not all that cracked up to be at times but at least she gets a cool transformation. I was going to have her clothes do it too but I thought that'd be a step _too_ far, even for me. Plus this is Pokémon, not some magical girl show. Heh. Of course, you'd choose the third option. You've been wanting Luna to get a new Pokémon since she got her last one. I am sure you'll be pleased with this. ****Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- I am sure you will be happy on Luna's new Pokémon~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Liam- I am sure you will be pleased to see on who Luna receives next~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Yes, yes he has. Luna was quite surprised with that. Hopefully, Lucario won't kill him, maybe take a limb or two, but otherwise, won't kill him. Luna would be angry for losing her personal Milk Shake Provider. -_- I can see you want Gladion very much... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Guest- I shall add your vote to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- I have a few other movies planned in the future (if I get that far...) and will be sure to inform you when I all do. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **Sn- It shall be done.** **I have that idea on the Bucket List. I'll be sure to have that option up soon.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

 **New Life**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova Region**

I traveled around for the path week, wanting to see some sights after being cooped up back home for the last few weeks. So I asked Xatu (the son (He was so cute when he was a Little Natu.)) to teleport me to somewhere random though far enough that it'd take a week or two to get home (though flying would cut that to about a day or so) and then tell the others that I'd be back soon enough.

It was nice to have 'em on my side.

The others will yell at me when I get back. Hopefully, some souvenirs would pacify them long enough for me to get away.

I let out a whistle with a skip in my step. It was nice to have some alone time, after all.

That's what I had thought before it started to rain. It had come so suddenly; pouring upon all the Humans in the area. I pouted a bit, turning into an alleyway where I spotted some cover with a few boxes. I huffed, shaking my body a bit to get the water off of me. I sat down on of the boxes. Looked like this was not going to let up anytime soon so I might as well as relax. Leaning back, my back hitting against the brick wall.

I hadn't even lasted half-an-hour.

Boring.

Like really, really boring.

I looked around at the boxes. Eh, it couldn't hurt. One could never know what you'd find in some box. Going through the first found nothing; the same could have been said for the next two boxes. Upon the fourth one caught me by surprise.

There were _eggs_.

 _Two_ of them.

There were two _Pokémon eggs_ abandoned in some box in some alleyway. I felt two beats coming from both, one male while the other was female. They were close to hatching.

I picked them up, cold to the touch so I took off my vest and wrapped it around them to give some kind of warmth. Looking up at the gray clouds, my lips pressed together in annoyance.

The Pokémon Center it was.

Then home.

* * *

 **Place:** **Nimbasa City** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova Region**

"Miss. Luna, they're hatching!" Nurse Joy announced rapidly as she knocked on the door to the spare room I was given. I had been saying there for the last two days to stay with the eggs. There was no way I was going to leave them! I opened the door and we raced down to the room where the eggs were resting in, kept warm and safe (I had made it to the Pokémon Center in time and that I was glad for. Nurse Joy was angered when she heard my tale. I was never going to anger the pink-haired woman.).

The eggs were on the same cushion, glowing a soft white glow to them. I stood a few feet from them as Nurse Joy and her assistant checked on the readings the machines around us gave off. Moments later, I covered my face as the white light glowed one final time.

"Ah..."

Opening my eyes, I looked down to see two white humanoid Pokémon with thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet curled up together. Most of their faces were covered by green hair that resembled a bowl cut that had two flat, red horn on the top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. I took out my Pokédex (I never left home without it) and pointed it at the male, who was moving first. It said:

 _Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings._

"Ahhhhh~!" I cooed after putting the Pokédex away, sighing happily when the brother held his sister close. They were so cute. Twin pairs of red-pink eyes blinked opened at stared at me.

I heard a quiet moan from the female. **"Mama?"**

I felt sweat drip down my forehead. My mind went blank.

Uh...

What?!

(Lucario was going to kill me. I was too young to be a mom, Pokémon or not!)

This was going to be a whole lot of explaining (and bribing to calm them down) to do.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Wow, all of you really want her to have a new Pokémon. Yeah, rather short for my taste but it's late and I want to sleep and not much came to mind but here is Luna's new Pokémon! Twins this time! I will be sure to write more about them to further develop them. But I want to leave it on a blank slate; it'll open more to giving them really cool personalities. What do you think?**

 **Got a new pic drawn out for Luna!**

 **Link:** **art/Luna-Christmas-Dress-Up-662626060**

 **Link:** **art/My-Friends-Part-15-665036036**

 **There are no choices this time~! I want it to be a surprise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Luna One Shot Collection  
One Shot Number: 6  
One Shot Rating: T  
Prompt: Fate will always come out on top.**  
 **One Shot Genres: Romance, Angst, Sad, Folk Lore  
** **Warnings: N/A**

 **Current: Followers: 12, Favs: 14, Reviews: 37,** **Communities: 9,** **Views: 780**

 **Other: Another AU type of thing! I am sure you'll get it when you fully read the One Shot~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this One Shot.**

 **Beta: N/A**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit-** **Luna better watch out from now on! He he he he! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Yes~! They can be and will be very cute! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the One Shot.**

* * *

 **One Shot**

 **Legend**

 _ **-Loss and Love-**_

* * *

 _A long, long time ago, far into the past. In an era told about in the legends of Unova, there was a time where a being from the depths of space came. A creature so different from others landed in a barren wasteland of what would eventually become what it was known as - The Unova Region._

 _Two peasant brothers, dressed in rags and dirt, searched desperately for a very to improve their lives, together._

* * *

"We will find a way for sure!" The elder proclaimed as his fist raised to the rising sun.

The younger looked up his brother, eyes filled with awe that changed to worry. "Are you so sure of this? We have been looking for a long time..."

"Do not give up hope, dear brother!" He gripped his brother's shoulders. "I know we will."

* * *

 _So they continued on, a promise made that day they would never give up home. One afternoon, as they were searching for food, they happened upon an injured creature. A creature that frightened away all others but they tended to its injuries, out of the kindness of their hearts. Yes, the brothers were scared but they knew what it was like be it their situation._

* * *

 **'You have helped me upon this day! I shall aid you in your dream for the kindness you have bestowed upon me.'** The creature proclaimed, grateful to the two brothers.

The two brother shared a smile between themselves, glad they never gave up hope.

Their day had finally come.

* * *

 _The creature would help in the brother's quest_ _in their dream of improvement in any way it could. Once the creature has recovered, it used the great power it held to make the land fertile, the air fresh, the water clean, and the climate stable. When it was done with the gift, it's energy depleted to low standards, far more than the creature had expected._

 _But the Dragon-like creature would stick to its promise._

 _All it asked of the two brothers was a place to reside, to rest, in peace when its work was complete._

 _The two brothers, now hailed as Heros and Saviors of the land by the sparse population, agreed and so built a magnificent tower that was dubbed as the 'Dragonspiral Tower'. The tall tower, which reached towards the sky, held hints of the otherworldly creature was deemed as a Dragon-Type within their world._

 _For many years, the citizens of the growing kingdom began to make the Region prosper under the rule of the two brothers, who_ _eventually declared themselves Rulers of the land, which was met with acclimation. Everything was perfect. It seemed as if peace would forever prosper under the rule of the two brothers and their mighty Dragon._

 _But it was for naught. As Humans would be Humans, after all. The two brothers, gone from_

 _Humans would be Humans, after all. The two brothers, gone from_

 _The two brothers, gone from rags to riches, became arrogant. They began to argue on the ideal that would help the Region stay as in its peaceful time._ _Each of the brothers each sought something different in life - Truth for the elder brother and Ideals for the younger brother - and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right._

* * *

"The Truth is the right way, my brother! It will bring peace to this land, I tell you! There will no need for deceit, for which is the source of all evil!" The elder insisted, glaring at his younger brother.

"Ideals are the true path! Why can you not see that, dear brother! People will always follow their heart. This is the method which will bring enlightenment!" The younger tried to urge, shaking his head.

* * *

 _The two brothers could not come to an agreement yet still decided together to go their Dragon for the truth. Surely it would know! Surely it would side with them and not the other!_

 _The being would have none of it._

* * *

We were once one. Something as simple as a being different from all the rest. It was so simple when one became three - Truth, Ideal, Absence - and we stayed together. And then they came - Humans - so fascinating yet cruel. They were so different but alike, like us. So young and wise, like we once were. They had such innocence, such pure souls so how could we, I, ignore them?

When they valued one another more than anything else?

All was calm. All was peace. All was good.

Until it was not.

* * *

 _So, it decided, it would leave the Region's destiny to their founders._

 _The single dragon, in response,_ _perhaps knowing the consequences beforehand,_ _split into two Pokémon: Reshiram,_ _Representative of Yang,_ _who sided with the older twin and his Truth, and Zekrom,_ _the Representative of Yin,_ _who sided with the younger twin and his Ideals._ _Upon splitting, the remains of the Dragon vanished, falling and shifting into a frightening being. One who they called Kyurem. But that was another tale for another day._

 _Now, the argument between the two began to escalate causing an_ _estrangement between the two, with each willing to fight for their cause._ _As the heroes fought, the two Dragon Pokémon began to fight also. However, as halves of a single being, they were evenly matched, and neither could triumph over the force of the other even when the large armies each had._

* * *

Bright blue eyes with cat-like black pupils looked into a pair of red scleras, white irises, and black pupils with worry and confusion. **"Why do we have to do this?"**

The other sighed, shaking their head. **"It was destined to be when we were separated from our original body. You are the Representative of Yang and I am the Representative of Yin."**

They looked away, biting their lower lip, before looking up, uttering, **"But we can change it!"**

 **"No, we can't!"** The Representative of Yin gave a stern look to their counterpart. **"You have to understand that we can't change any of it. It's just as the Original planned and we must keep it that way. The Humans are to evolve as they were to as we are to continue to watch over them. All of the Representatives are to do that, even if it means we have to battle against one another when we don't want to."**

They reached their white wing over to the black one. **"But-"**

 **"No! This is over!"** The black one turned their back to the other, never seeing the saddened look in their blue eyes, as they walked away. The Representative of Yin's eyes darkened. A thought came to their mind but they stomped it and continued walking away.

* * *

 _As they battled, they laid ruin to the surrounding area._

 _It was a bloody War._

* * *

War. It was such a small word. But it had such a strong meaning, such ramifications. It turned all against each other - blood against blood, kin against kin, love against love. I tried to do anything, everything, to stop them. The Original knew that but did nothing to stop it.

"It is just the way things are meant to go."

It didn't mean I couldn't try to stop it.

War had **two** sides. Who was I to follow? What was my meaning to them? To me? Was my blaze to scorch for the youngest?

It seemed so. The wounds that came when watching my hero fight again his brother.

 **Truth and Ideals.**

There was nothing I could do but do as I must. The other was going as they should be, battling against me with the other, the younger, as I stood with the elder. I didn't want to do this. I refused to accept this idea. But it was the truth...

 **Truth versus Ideals.**

It was wrong. Then it changed. They changed. I changed. It was the Humans that did it in the end. There wasn't anything I could do, however.

The pain was horrendous. It was a torture, excruciating torture, I could feel my bones snap, my flesh tear, and fur and scales rip apart. The flames and lightning came together, warring at the other's throat. To what seemed like a lifetime was over in a heartbeat. Truth and Ideals roared, victorious and loud, then flew back to our Heroes.

We were to be balanced but not anymore.

And then it was over.

* * *

 _The brother's fighting led down to their sons and so it went on with another generation. The lightning and the flames destroyed and marred the entire Region that the brothers and the Original had worked so hard to create. Finally, there was enough. They saw the destruction they had caused._ _Both_ _Reshiram and Zekrom vanished, seemingly out of regret._

 _The rest of this tale is known, you all know that._

* * *

 _Another legend took place not long after that. Involving a girl, daughter to a royalty, with long white hair and eyes as blue as Reshiram's that was in love with a mortal male, just a poor, lowly peasant, with hair green as the land's grass. Each had fallen in love despite belonging to different social castes._ _They were always together in secret until they were caught in bed in the dead of night. The girl's father separated them, causing much grief between the two. They were never to see their love ever again._

 _But t_ _he peasant would do anything to be with his love and so the father ordered him to go and defeat a Pokémon that terrified them for many, many years. The peasant agreed, knowing he would be able to see his love again. He asked the father to see her just once before he set off. He agreed, knowing full well the man would never return._

 _Not that the girl did._

* * *

They met upon a hill, the wind blowing the girl's hair and dress behind her. "Do not listen to my father's words!" She clasped her hands together. "Don't go... Please, my love, I beg of you!"

The man just offered a smile. "My love, I will defeat the Pokémon that terrifies this village no matter what and return just for you."

"There is no way a human can lay a finger on the Pokémon! It is death!"

He held the girl close, a hand resting on her head. "Believe in me and wait here."

"Return to me!" She pleaded, knowing it was futile to convince him otherwise.

"I shall."

"I love you."

"And I you."

They whisper to each other before sharing their last kiss. She watched him ride off into the sunset, not knowing it would be the last they ever saw each other again.

* * *

 _The man never returned, much to the father's happiness._ _When the girl learned of her lover's death, she turned to grief. The thought of being unable to live with her lover filled her with such sadness._ _She ran to the temple of Reshiram that laid on the outskirts of their beloved town. It was too late when her father went in search to find her._ _She prayed to the being before she took her own life._

 _Her last thought was of the happy times of her and her lover._

 _No one knew that the two were fated together, no matter what time it was. They would always find each other. The Red Sting of Fate would make sure of that._ _They would always be together. Nothing would get in their way._

* * *

 **Present Time...**

* * *

 **Place: In Front of Striaton Café/Gym,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

She arrived at a very posh building with pillars on the outside and a glass topped roof and grinned. "Finally! I've arrived!" Her blue eyes held a determined look. The Pokémon beside her nodded in agreement, happy for their first battle.

They would win for sure!

Or maybe they wouldn't...

What if... What if!

Thoughts of doubt began to fill her head. She began to paste back and forth in front of the building, chin in hand. She kept on mumbling to herself while her Pokémon, her partner, main Pokemon, and new best friend, tried to calm her down.

Before the two of them stood a man with green hair, tilting his head. "Excuse me, my lady, but are going to come in?" He asked, holding the door open. He had seen her stand there for quite some time. He was kind of worried.

Two pairs of eyes meet each other. The wind blew. The girl offered an awkward smile while the boy gave off an amused look. She shuffled around a bit, taking his offer to head inside with a small thank you nod.

An invisible thin red string tied to each of their pointer fingers glowed happily.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, it's been way longer then I thought it'd be to have this one out… Sorry my dear readers, life kept on getting in the way whenever I had a moment of free time to do this. But now I do (well did after I wrote this)! What did you think of this one? I am sure the Cilan/Luna fan love it very, very much! You know this was supposed to be something else entirely but then I read a fanfic (and saw something on both the T.V. AND the internet... weird...) and it gave me this idea. I'll be sure to do something for the N/Luna fans soon. (Give me more reviews tooo! -cries anime tears- I wanna have more… (It also makes me write faster~.))**

 **Maybe…**

 **I don't know…**

 **I'll also be sure to have the next one out sooner.**

 **Hopefully…**

 **I don't know…**

 **1.** **Luna somehow meets someone from other books/anime by accident. You can choose from Wendy from Fairy Tale or Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter.**

 **2\. A moment from Lucario's past.**

 **3\. Luna tackling the age-old question of how Ash is still 10 after all this time (while breaking the fourth wall).**


End file.
